


Bloodletting

by DrownedOutStars



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Norse Religion & Lore, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Blood, Blood Drinking, Character Death, F/M, Gore, Kind of Stockholm Syndrome, Masochist Rey, Mates, Mating Bond, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Kylo Ren, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Sex, Vampire Turning, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23226538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrownedOutStars/pseuds/DrownedOutStars
Summary: "I feel no fear," She whispered in broken English, his eyes flashing as he grabbed the wrist which was attached to the hand holding the knife. "I am not lost."
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry the first chapter is so short, I promise the future chapters will be longer!
> 
> Translations for Old Norse:
> 
> Komír - Come here
> 
> Odin fylgjagð mik - Odin help me
> 
> Þú disgrace oss allr - You are a disgrace to us all
> 
> Ek munu eigi líðblindlyr! ek munu líðsterkrr! - I will not go blindly! I shall go strong!
> 
> Rejoice, sváss kind, fyrir valhallþúr munu líða - Rejoice, sweet child, for Valhalla you shall go
> 
> Koma, koma, þat er tími - Come, come, it is time
> 
> Mayodinr munu mit þér - May Odin be with you
> 
> Mayþúr munu blessed, Reyna. Mayvalkyrieanar takþúr onto þeirwingsr - May you be blessed, Reyna. May the valkyries take you onto their wings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry the first chapter is so short, I promise the future chapters will be longer!
> 
> Edit: Alright, so, I know the italics on this are wonky. I wrote this before I realized the italics on my keyboard weren't readable on here, and I'll be editing the italics soon to fix them. Just thought I'd pop in and say that 💕
> 
> Translations for Old Norse:
> 
> Komír - Come here
> 
> Odin fylgjagð mik - Odin help me
> 
> Þú disgrace oss allr - You are a disgrace to us all
> 
> Ek munu eigi líðblindlyr! ek munu líðsterkrr! - I will not go blindly! I shall go strong!
> 
> Rejoice, sváss kind, fyrir valhallþúr munu líða - Rejoice, sweet child, for Valhalla you shall go
> 
> Koma, koma, þat er tími - Come, come, it is time
> 
> Mayodinr munu mit þér - May Odin be with you
> 
> Mayþúr munu blessed, Reyna. Mayvalkyrieanar takþúr onto þeirwingsr - May you be blessed, Reyna. May the valkyries take you onto their wings

Rey sat at the pond, her hair cascading all around her and touching the grass as she leaned forward and gently touched the reflective water. It rippled, causing her face in the liquid mirror to distort, and she let out a hum of the feeling of the cool water. The sunlight flittered in through the trees, a gentle breeze blowing and the sounds of bird chirping rang throughout the forest. 

She had left the village without asking the Chieftain, and she didn't care what her consequences would be. This was her safe haven, her place of peace, and she especially needed it for the night coming.

The Blessed Giving would be upon them soon. 

Once a year, a young virgin was offered to the demons who had taken over the land, and most lands, in exchange for another year of peace and only a handful of victims a year. A small price to pay, her village thought, but she despised it. She wanted to spit on the very word, curse it to the Gods and have it be smited upon in great justice for her people. 

Curse the demons who plague them, these takers ór blood, and may them be cast down back into Hel along with the goddess of the same name. Let her deal with them, no longer the humans. No longer the ones who have suffered so great for hundreds upon hundreds of years.

"Reyna, komhír!" Rey's head whipped towards the sound of her Chieftain, and she stood up instantly, gathering her long white gown in her hands, and started running deeper into the forest.

She would not be taken by the demons. 

She had just reached of age, just reached eighteen, and the talk of the town was how she was to be sent to the beasts, and she would rather escape than be stolen from her people. 

She ran faster than she ever had in her life, her chesnut hair flying behind her in mass waves as her bare feet padded against the mossy forest floor. She focused on her breathing, trying not to let the fear of being caught make her disoriented and foolish. 

"REYNA! KOMÍR!" Her Chieftain screamed and Rey's heart thudded loudly in her chest.

She was a deer hunted, and she had to make sure she was fast enough to escape the clawed hands of snaring entrapment. 

The sun was surely but slowly setting, Rey gasping loudly as she nearly tripped over a loose root. "Odin fylgjagð mik..." She breathed shakily as she started running again, the sound of her Chieftain and other men of her village not far off behind. 

She kept running and running, running and running, until someone jumped at her from behind and tackled her to the ground. She let out an anguished scream as she elbowed him as hard as she could in the nose, but others came running and held her down as she continued to scream and curse their very names. 

She had been captured, she had lost, and yet she would not stop fighting.

"Reyna, Þú disgrace oss allr." Her Chieftain hissed above her and she spat harshly in his direction, her face twisted in an animalistic snarl as one of the men shoved her face into the ground harshly. "Ek munu eigi líðblindlyr! ek munu líðsterkrr!" She shouted as she was yanked upwards to her feet, her arms held tightly against her back by one of the men to ensure her not escaping and running off again. 

\-----------------------  
An hour later, and she had been bathed and dressed in the ceremonial white gown. Her hair done up in the traditional lagertha hairstyle along with small white flowers in her hair, her skin scrubbed of all dirt and dust. 

She was to die in this dress.

She was to die in this dress and she was powerless to stop it.

"Rejoice, sváss kind, fyrir valhallþúr munu líða." The village elder hummed softly as she added the finishing touches to Rey's hair, Rey looking down and away with an enraged expression. How dare they look upon this as a warrior's death. This was no warrior's death, this was a death brought upon by cowards who were too frightened to fight for their own anymore. "Koma, koma, þat er tími." The village elder smiled as she held out her withered hand and Rey begrudgingly took it after standing up, the old woman leading her out of the hut and into the village. 

Many looked upon her with thankful glances, their eyes saying "Mayodinr munu mit þér", and yet all she wanted to do was spit at them. She walked with her head held high as she was led to the edge of the forest, her dress trailing behind her and catching leaves in its wake. 

She would be taken to the edge, blessed with the ash of the ancients smeared on her forehead, and then would take off running into the woods to be captured.

The demons liked a chase first.

"Mayþúr munu blessed, Reyna. Mayvalkyrieanar takþúr onto þeirwingsr." The village elder dipped her hand into the bag on her hip, bringing her fingers to Rey's forehead and leaving three visible streaks of black. Rey simply only nodded before turning towards the forest and narrowing her eyes angrily before lifting her dress in her hands and running straight into the forest without stopping.

She ran further and faster into the shadows of the now nearly black forest, the young girl barely able to see anything but she just kept 𝘳𝘶𝘯𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨. She let out a loud scream of rage as she delved deeper into the darkness, all fear leaving her heart and only leaving her with unspeakable rage. 

As soon as she saw movement to the left of her she lifted the left side of her dress higher and grabbed the hunting knife she had tied to her leg without anyone seeing back at the village without stopping. The movement darted in front of her and she let out another scream of rage as she slashed the air in front of her.

She felt an icy substance splatter her face, Rey gasping loudly as she heard the low growl before her. Her eyes adjusted slightly, and she could see him. She could see his glowing red eyes, the dark liquid dripping from a cut that stretched all the way down the right side of his face from her knife. He growled louder and she could see the fangs in his mouth, the hatred in his eyes.

She had injured the demon, but at what cost?

"I feel no fear," She whispered in broken English, his eyes flashing as he grabbed the wrist which was attached to the hand holding the knife. "I am not lost." She breathed shakily, hoping he would understand her translation to his language, and he only glared at her in response.

"You will be."

And then it all faded to black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She had only heard rumors about what happened to the ones who were sacrificed, but all endings to each rumor was death. Each ending was Valhalla. 
> 
> But if it was Valhalla she wanted to get into, it would be fighting until her very last breath.

Rey awoke to the feeling of fur beneath her, her fingers blindly running through the thickness of it with her eyes still closed. Bear fur, she concluded by the mere feeling of it beneath her fingers. The thing underneath the fur seemed so light and soft, and she further included that she was on a bed.

So it begins, she thinks.

She had only heard rumors about what happened to the ones who were sacrificed, but all endings to each rumor was death. Each ending was Valhalla. 

But if it was Valhalla she wanted to get into, it would be fighting until her very last breath.

She slowly let her eyes open, the room aglow with fire light and the smell of burning wood logs filled her senses. It smelled like Uncle Luke's house. He was the only one who took her in when her parents were excuted for high treason against the Chieftain for trying to smuggle a sacrifice on a ship to escape to a better life, and they hadn't been given the blessing of Valhalla from anyone in the village. She had been shunned equally, although she was just a mere child, and old man Luke had been the only one to take her in.

He was the village hermit, living alone in a hut by the rocky cliffs of the sea. He had taught her to fight, to survive, to never give in and always look forward. " _Gereigir let þau pull þú niðr til dark_ ," He would say. " _inn fyrir þú eru ljóanþeirr megeigir leggjútr_."

She was looking forward now, forward into her rage, and she bolted up to escape before freezing as she saw him in the doorway.

She hadn't been able to see his face quite that well in the dark, but now could she see it clear as the lake she loved.

He was pale, abnormally so, with beauty marks dusting his face in places that all seemed to fit perfectly. He was a beast of a man, taller than anyone she had ever seen, and he looked large enough to take down a bear. His hair hung in thick black waves, his dark red eyes glued to her hazel ones. 

She saw the long scar on the right side of his face, and she internally marveled at it. She had scarred a demon, she had every right to be proud.

"I hope you can understand me," He spoke in a low tone, his eyes burning darkly into hers. "Ok ef eigi, ek munu mæli þinn tunga, því at ek þorfutilr gerþessir brýnn." He started walking slowly towards the bed, Rey's chest heaving up and down silently as he did so. He knew her language.

"Þú hafscarredr mik er nei einn else hafa, ok fyrir at þú hafminnr respect." He stood at the foot of the bed and Rey tilted her head to the side in a curious manner, but her eyes were still narrowed with burning hatred. "En gerþatr again, ok ek munu gersamrinnr til þú." He hissed out and Rey let out a snarl with an animalistic look in her eyes. 

"Never!" She spat in English before literally spitting in his direction, but before she could even blink, he was on top of her and pinning her down against the bed. She thrashed violently and let out a scream of rage, her jaws snapping at him like a trapped animal would. At this, he smirked down at her and leaned in close to which she growled lowly and curled her lips back in a snarl.

"You are the first sacrifice to ever not cower before me, to accept their fate and go to their silly afterlife. No, no, you fought me. You 𝘴𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘳𝘦𝘥 me, and here you are still fighting when you have so clearly lost. Tell me, Reyna," He drawled and Rey hissed loudly up at him as she tried to break out of his grasp once more, but he was too strong. "What is it like to feel completely and totally defeated?" 

"I am still me," She ground out harshly, her eyes afire, and he only continued to look down upon her with a smug expression and a dangerous glint in his blood colored eyes. "I am light." Rey hissed louder and the smugness vanished for a moment, a look coming into his eyes that couldn't recognize. 

"...Candles can be put out," He growled out as his expression hardened and Rey just looked up at him with the same fiery hatred. "Light can be snuffed by shadows, smár vargr." He growled louder and Rey bristled furiously at the nickname.

Little wolf.

If he wanted an animal, so be it.

She lunged her head forward and tried to sink her teeth into his throat, only for him to roar and let go of one of her wrists. His hand flew to her throat and pressed her harder down against the bed, Rey violently clawing at his hand with her free hand as she let out a choked scream of fury. 

She would not die like this.

"Ek munu eigi dey hræddr," She choked out and he slowly grinned to reveal those deadly fangs. 

"Dying? Who said I was going to kill you, smár vargr? No, no," He purred darkly as he leaned down once again, his lips gently pressing against her temple. She could feel him grinning. He was _enjoying_ this, but what did she expect? "I'm having far too much fun with you to kill you, you're too entertaining. There, in your village, you were nothing," His lips moved closer to her ear. "But not to me." He whispered and Rey let out an involuntary shudder as she let out a quiet hiss as she seethed visibly. She wanted him to _get off of her_. 

"A human hasn't excited me this much in over a thousand years, why would I kill _minn shiny, branð nýr firelight_?" He cooed out the words in her tongue as he pulled back and she snapped her jaws at him once more while breathing heavily. "You're so wonderfully feisty, you know that? You're your very own fire, and you burn every single thing you touch, don't you? Such rage." He nipped her jaw and she let out another angered scream as she bucked upwards and moved her head, fast enough and at the right angle, to sink her teeth into the crook of his neck. When she bit down, she bit down _hard_ , and he let out a surprised low throated growl in his throat.

She pulled back after a moment, spitting the blood onto his face before smirking with grand pride. 

He stared down at her for a moment before grabbing a fistful of her hair and smashing his lips harshly against hers. She bit his bottom lip harshly as she clawed the back of his neck with her nails. He snarled loudly into the kiss before pulling back and ripping her dress completely open before diving back into the kiss. It was all teeth, it wasn't human at all. This was animalistic, this was purely carnal, and Rey decided in that moment that if she was going to die, she was going to die with fire in her heart.

She tore at his clothes wildly, he tearing at his own clothes just as wildly, until he was as bare as her and his hands began to roam and grab all over her and she dragged her nails down his back as painfully and deep as possible. He let out a loud cry before hissing and sinking his nails brutally into her thighs.

She threw her head back and screamed as loudly as could, her voice echoing off the stone walls as she felt thin lines of blood trickle down her thighs.

He purred loudly in delight at this, moving down and putting her left leg over his shoulder and dragged his tongue across the bleeding crescent wounds. Rey cried out loudly and arched her back, the brunette squeezing her eyes shut as she clutched the fur beneath her tightly. His eyes flashed excitedly at her reaction before sinking his fangs into her sunkissed thigh.

Rey let out another scream, one even louder the one before, and her hands flew upwards to grab the upper part of the fur as she tried to pull herself upwards. He held her hip down with his free hand, the demon who took form of a man drinking greedily from her vein. It _hurt_ , but she couldn't help but notice the wetness beginning to form in her core. 

He pulled back with a loud gasp, his head lolling for a moment before resting against her thigh as his eyes fluttered closed. "Þú kennsvár góð," He breathed out in bliss and Rey shivered as her eyes flew open. "Beztrrinn ek've hafði inn allr minn tími." He breathed out again as his eyes flew open to meet her the very moment she looked at him, Rey freezing with wide eyes. 

"Ek takneir kompliment inn at," She whispered and he slowly smiled with bloody lips. 

"Þú skulu." He simply stated and she narrowed her eyes at him before he got to his knees and pulled her up with him, placing one of her legs at his side as he leaned in and began leaving harsh bites all over her throat.

She shook wildly in his arms, her breathing loud and frantic as small noises escaped her lips while she desperately clawed at his back. His back was wet with the blood she drew earlier by making scratches, her hands smearing the blood all over his skin even further. The smell of copper filled the air as blood trickled down her neck to her chest from his fangs continously opening skin, the warm, thick substance too warm against her skin for her liking.

It was too warm to be a sign of death, death was supposed to be cold.

He didn't give her warning before thrusting into her all in one go, Rey letting out a scream of pain as her head went flying down against his shoulder.

He hadn't even prepared her in the heat of it all, and Rey honestly thought it better this way. She wanted the pain, the pain meant she was still alive.

"Þú're svá góð," He shuddered as he pulled her closer against him, Rey choking loudly as the movement only shoved him deeper into her. She had found out the hard way that his manhood was similar to his size: _large_. 

He rolled his hips against hers as one hand held her thigh and the other the small of her back, Rey tangling her hands into his hair and banging their foreheads together as she gritted her teeth with her eyes squeezed tightly shut. Her cunt throbbed around him, and he let out yet another shudder, his eyes glowing brightly as his grip on her tightened. 

"Þú þorfueigir stop, ek þorfutilr kennpaininnr þar til minn andi haffallenr," She panted and she heard him scoff quietly. 

"I am not killing you," He spoke bluntly in an agitated tone and she opened her eyes to gaze into his. Endless pools of blood, of spilt wine, filled her vision. "Ever." He thrust roughly up into her and she screamed yet again, his hips never stopping for a moment as she let go of his hair and clawed violently at his back once more. He slammed her down onto the bed, putting her other leg at his other side, before slamming into her relentlessly. She matched his movements almost perfectly, the two melting into one as their skin wettened more and more with both of their blood. He bent his head down and sank his fangs deeply into one of her breasts as he grabbed the other one roughly, Rey's eyes rolling back as her vision whited out and she tightened and spasmed around him, his cock twitching violently within her as he let out a loud moan into her skin. 

The pain was still there, but it was being muted by the feeling of ecstasy slowly overtaking her with each thrust. 

She had never known it could be _this_ good. 

He pulled up from her breast after a moment, never slowing his movements, and pulled her into another animalistic kiss. His mouth and chin were stained with her blood, and she could taste it on her tongue, but she found she _liked_ it. 

"Ek'm eigi letting þú slip fran mik," He moaned into her mouth and she let out a loud whine in response and she grabbed at his hair once more. "ek intend til keep þú þar til þessi realm krumbles til vætki." He nipped her lower lip before flicking his tongue out and tasting the blood there, she trembling beneath him. 

She wasn't going to die the normal death, she realized, she was going to die _his_ death, and there was nothing she could do. 

Before she could even blink, she found herself against one of the stone walls of the room with her legs gripping his hips tightly as he gave her a smug grin. "Was I too fast for you?" He leered before slamming up into her, Rey letting out a garbled cry as she arched her petite body into him and she threw her head back. She gripped his shoulders tightly, her nails once again breaking skin and more blood trickled down his broad chest. He continously rammed upwards into her as he buried his face in her neck, Rey gasping for air as he did so. She would expect him to be breathing heavily like her, but no breath exited his lips whatsoever. Just growls and carnal noises that made her even more heated.

"Reyna," He groaned against her neck as she felt his thrusts speed up, one of his hands shooting down and his thumb rubbed frantic and furious circles on her clit which made her vision whiten once more as she once again spasmed around him. "Sem tveir vér erum einn." He sank his fangs harshly into her neck, Rey letting out yet another scream as she clawed and scratched at his shoulders like a frightened animal. 

She could feel her life force being drained, the light leaving her body, and she felt a twinge of sadness as she thought how disappointed Luke must be in Valhalla. He had extinguished her light, she had been snuffed out.

But it was not on his terms, it was on hers, and that still held a shred of pride in her heart. If she were to die, in this moment, she would proud to be delivered to Valhalla on the Valkyries wings'.

She could see the sides of her vision turning black, her voice turning quiet as her eyes fluttered continously as she tried to keep them open. Her grip on him loosened until her arms were limp by her side, her breathing ragged and raspy as he drank and drank her down. 

He finally pulled back, and through her blurred vision, she saw him lean in and she felt his lips against hers. A warm liquid entered her mouth, tasting of no words she could use to describe it, and she weakly swallowed a few times before he pulled back and pressed his hips against hers tightly and Rey felt a warm substance fill her core.

" _Reyna_ ," He gasped out and Rey desperately tried to not pass out from overwhelment. "Þú eru _minn_." 

She let the darkness consume her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations for Old Norse:
> 
> Gereigir let þau pull þú niðr til dark, inn fyrir þú eru ljóanþeirr megeigir leggjútr - Do not let them pull you down to the dark, for you are the light they cannot put out
> 
> Ok ef eigi, ek munu mæli þinn tunga, því at ek þorfutilr gerþessir brýnn - And if not, I will speak your tongue, because I need to make this clear
> 
> Þú hafscarredr mik er nei einn else hafa, ok fyrir at þú hafminnr respect. En gerþatr again, ok ek munu gersamrinnr til þú - You have scarred me when no one else has, and for that you have my respect. But do it again, and I will do the same to you 
> 
> smár vargr - little wolf
> 
> Ek munu eigi dey hræddr - I will not die afraid
> 
> minn shiny, branð nýr firelight? - my shiny, brand new firelight?
> 
> Þú kennsvár góð, beztrrinn ek've hafði inn allr minn tími - You taste so good, the best I've had in my time
> 
> Ek takneir kompliment inn at - I take no compliment in that
> 
> Þú skulu - You should
> 
> Ek em eigi letting þú slip fran mik, ek intend til keep þú þar til þessi realm krumbles til vætki - I am not letting you slip from me, I intend to keep you until this realm crumbles to nothing
> 
> Sem tveir vér erum einn - As two we are one
> 
> Þú eru minn - You are mine


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In his eyes, he had chosen well for a mate. Rey was everything he could've ever wanted. The heart of a warrior, a fire burning brightly inside her eyes each time she looked at him, and her temper almost matched his perfectly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations for Old Norse:
> 
> Draugr - Vampire (Old Norse mythology)
> 
> Úlfhéðinn - Werewolf (Old Norse mythology)
> 
> (This chapter is kind of just a filler, we'll get back to Rey in chapter four! I hope you guys are enjoying this fic so far, it's honestly so much fun to write! I'm a huge nerd about Norse mythology so this fic is kind of my baby right now. Also, Kylo and Phasma are not sexual. She just highly respects him and he sees her as but a mere child in his eyes due to their vast age differences (he's well over a thousand and she's only five hundred) so I hope that clears things up ^^;)

She needed to sleep off the transformation, and yet he did not want to leave her still figure alone on the bed. He gently ran a hand down her side as he shifted their bodies together, her back pressed against him. 

She was barely breathing, rasps of air escaping her lips, and her heartbeat was slowing each minute.

But soon, very soon, she would be like him, and he would never lose her fire to death.

"Reyna," He whispered, hoping she'd respond, but he knew she wouldn't. It didn't happen that quickly, he had first hand experience.

He stayed there for a few minutes longer before getting up and looking down at her, his hand gently pushing her hair back before grabbing his clothes and exiting the room.

He went out to the hot springs by the stone castle, the water's steam swirling around as if trying to lure him in. There were no water spirits here, almost all magic had left this land when they arrived here hundreds of years ago, but he could still feel the reminiscent of their magic imprinted into the very ground as he walked.

"Oi, Kylo," He smirked as he saw Phasma appear from the woods coated in blood and nothing else but her very skin. "It looks like we've been up to similar things, hmm?" She grinned before getting in the hot springs, Kylo stepping in as well and fighting back a loud groan as the hot water kissed his skin. Instead, he let out a loud hiss behind his teeth as his eyes closed.

"Mm, it would appear so." He reopened his eyes to smile and she chuckled quietly as she moved towards him.

Phasma was only five hundred, barely having lived in their kind's standards, but she was the one in his castle that he found most tolerable. It had been Hux that turned her and brought her back, Kylo having found it interesting that he went off and turned her without asking, but oh, oh, was he glad that he did not kill her.

"The sacrifice, I'm assuming, my Lord?" She hummed before diving under for a moment before coming back up, running her hands back over her short platinum blonde hair.

"Not quite a sacrifice anymore." He grinned and Phasma froze, her eyes darting to him with a wild look in her eyes. 

"You did not consort Palpatine--"

"I did not," He splashed a bit of water at her. "I am leader here, not him. I killed Snoke, I took over, and if I want a mate, I shall take one."

"You did not--"

"Yes, I mated her." His eyes turned cold towards her, and Phasma inhaled sharply before looking away. "Is there a problem you are seeing, Phasma? If so, please, inform me of my wrong doings." His words were a test of loyalty.

"...No," She ground out after a moment before sighing loudly and resting her back against some rocks. "But Hux will most certainly see a problem and go run to Palpatine."

"Give him a reason not to, Phasma. I know what it's like to feel your creator die, and I don't believe you wish to feel it." A threat. A most dangerous, truthful threat.

When he had killed Snoke, he had felt the worst pain imaginable. The pain felt worse than it had when he was turning, and all he could do for days was scream and tear things (mostly living things) apart with his hands and teeth. His room had been covered in blood for 𝘸𝘦𝘦𝘬𝘴. 

"Was she worth it, Kylo?" Phasma whispered and his wine colored eyes darted over to her. "Was she worth having the burden of creating a fledgling?" Phasma narrowed her eyes and Kylo let a low, deep guttural growl in warning as his eyes flashed. 

"You question me?" He growled louder and Phasma looked away again but did not nod or shake her head in answer. She stayed silent, and Kylo could feel the fear and anger radiating off her. She was afraid of losing him to Palpatine, but he did not fear the one even more ancient than him. 

In his eyes, he had chosen well for a mate. Rey was everything he could've ever wanted. The heart of a warrior, a fire burning brightly inside her eyes each time she looked at him, and her temper almost matched his perfectly.

"She is mine now," He waded over to Phasma in the water, gently turning her face towards him so their eyes could meet. "And you know that I would not choose unwisely."

Phasma grabbed his hand and held it tightly with her two own, the blonde pressing her lips tightly against his knuckles before bowing her head and resting it against his fingers. "I still fear that you shall be taken and punished for not coming before him first. We are a proud species, we are vain creatures," She breathed out and he ran his fingers through her hair with his free hand. "And he will be wondering why we have a new fledgling in our rank, he will be wondering why you chose this without his blessing."

"You wouldn't understand," He muttered and she looked up at him with identical wine colored irises. "It was a feeling, Phasma, and once you have that feeling--"

"It is almost impossible not to keep them, I know." She sighed and he moved back to rest against the rocks beside her. "I know the story of Lord Vader and Lady Amidala, we all do. You're his blood, after all."

"Yes, I'm the remaining Skywalker," He clenched his jaw, flashes of his father's face skittering around in his mind. "And I finished what my grandfather started, did I not? I took over these lands, created a treaty with all villages--"

"Including the village with Luke." She sneered and he instinctually spit into the water as a curse to his Uncle's spoken name. Luke had died years ago, having thrown himself off the cliffs after being tired of living for so long and having the burden of knowing that Kylo had ruined everything he had once stood for for the Skywalkers. 

He had heard he had taken in a small child many years ago, and he wanted to laugh at the thought.

A half breed didn't deserve a child.

"He lived long for a half Draugr, hmm? Much longer than your mother...but you killed her when you killed your father, didn't you?"

"They mean nothing to me."

"I know," Phasma smiled at him before playfully splashing him. "I know." She repeated with the same smile and he rolled his eyes before diving under the water.

\------------------------------------------------------

Kylo walked down the hall with Phasma a few hours later, the sun far from rising. Their footsteps made no noise, the stone hallway as dead silent as them.

"Will you allow me to see her, my Lord? After she awakes?" Phasma's eyes fluttered and Kylo chuckled quietly as he nodded. 

"See who, my Lord?" Kylo paused as he heard Hux down the hall behind him, both Phasma and him turning to look at the redhead.

Hux was just a little younger than Kylo, about three hundred years younger, but over a thousand years of being both hung over their heads. 

They had never gotten along a day in their life.

"I mated," Kylo stated and Hux's eye twitched in fury. "You should congratulate me."

"Congratulate _you_? Congratulate _you_ on doing a thing that goes against our ruler?" Hux sneered and Kylo slowly grinned. 

"Hux," He drawled as he walked forward, the redhead tensing up but the hatred in his eyes were still clear as day. "Brother," Kylo cooed mockingly as he now stood in front of him. "I allow you to live simply only because of Phasma." His voice turned cold and Hux let out a quiet hiss as he narrowed his eyes. "If you go against me, if you threaten what is mine in any shape or form," He backed Hux up against a wall as Phasma watched on with an emotionless expression. Their kind was strong, they did not show fear, and if she was to watch her creator die here, she would not beg for his existence to remain in this realm. "I will give you to the úlfhéðinn." Kylo snapped and Hux blew air out of his nose as he glared up at him. 

"That will not be necessary," Hux gritted his teeth and Kylo's expression turned smug with pride. "My Lord."

Kylo had won this fight.

"She'll be hungry when she wakes up, very much so," Kylo purred loudly and Hux only continued to glare at him. "Will you be a dear and get food for her?"

"...Yes." Hux hissed and Kylo patted his cheek harshly before moving and walking away from him, the black haired demon walking down the hall without the both of them. Phasma stared after him, her eyes flashing once.

On the other side of the castle, Rey's eyes flew open and she let out a scream.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I am still _me_ ," There was that fire, that ever burning fire. "Not _you_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations for Old Norse:
> 
> Hvatvetnfeelsr svá wranger, Ek beg þú til fylgjagð mik óderstand - Everything feels so wrong, I beg you to help me understand
> 
> Svangr - Hungry
> 
> Gods hafhvatvetnar á oss - Gods have everything on us
> 
> Ek munu eigi takkillr innocentrinn! - I will not kill the innocent!
> 
> Smár vargr - little wolf
> 
> Þú viljmikr til munu þú! - You want me to be like you!
> 
> Þú hafgivenr mik death - You have given me death
> 
> Þú lykt lítsearinnr - You smell like the sea
> 
> Gereigir germikr til et! - Do not make me eat!
> 
> Þú eigetr - You must eat
> 
> Hon mega't kut þat - She can't cut it
> 
> Er einn event ór rikki khange komur á þú, þú eigokr gerar khange - When an event of great change comes upon you, you must also make a change
> 
> Þú Maya walk klose til mik - You may walk close to me
> 
> Lítár mik - Look at me
> 
> Hvat hafþúr gerumk mik inn í - What have you made me into
> 
> Þessi er eigi - This is not
> 
> Ek'm eigi a - I'm not a
> 
> Komár - Come on

Kylo heard her almost instantly, his instincts burning as he sped towards the room she was in on the other side of the castle.

She was frightened, she was angry, and she was _hungry_. He could feel it all. He could feel it all and he hadn't felt terror in so long, he had forgotten the acidic feeling of it in his chest, in the back of his throat, and he wanted to claw his own throat out from the overwhelming sensation of it all.

So this is why Vader went mad.

He burst into the room, practically tripping in, to see her sitting on the bed staring down at her hands that were covered in dry blood as her lower lip trembled.

"Hvatvetnfeelsr svá wranger," She whimpered out and he quickly got on the bed, Kylo hushing her as he cradled her face in his hands and lifted her head up to look at him. "Ek beg þú til fylgjagð mik óderstand..." She whined but he was left silent as her irises matched his exactly now. He leaned close and pressed their foreheads together, Rey whining again as she squeezed her eyes shut. "Svangr--"

"I know," He spoke softly as he pulled back and Rey looked towards the fire that was still burning in the hearth. "Don't be afraid, I feel it too." He turned her face towards him once again and she bit her lower lip as her eyes searched his face.

She was doing surprisingly well for a newborn, why wasn't she running and trying to attack everything she could find? That's what he had done. That's what Hux had done, what Phasma had done, what all of his kind had done when they were brought back from the depths of shadowy mortal death.

"Is this...how your eyes see?" She breathed out and he scoffed with a smile before dipping his head to nuzzle her neck. She smelled like home.

"Wonderous, isn't it?"

"So bright...like the lights in the sky..." She pulled away and she slowly got out of the bed, the brunette walking over to the fire and standing still in front of it with her newly red eyes trained on it. "You see like Gods." She whispered and he couldn't tear her eyes from her. 

"Gods have nothing on us--"

"Gods hafhvatvetnar á oss." She turned to look at him and her face crumpled slightly as she clutched her stomach, her knees wobbling as she did so. "Burns--" She gasped, and before she could fall he was in front of her to catch her and hold her in his arms. 

"You will be fed soon, do not worry--"

"Ek munu eigi takkillr innocentrinn!" She snapped wildly and something primal stirred within Kylo as he saw her elongated fangs. 

He had created perfect life. Perfect, perfect life that went by the name of Reyna. He had created perfect life that was _his_ and _his_ alone.

"Don't think of them as that, smár vargr, you are above them now." He spoke in a soothing tone but she only snapped her jaws at him again, pushing him harshly away from her and he had to hold his ground slightly as to not be sent to the wall.

The murderous instincts may not be there for her yet, but the insanely brute strength was.

"Þú viljmikr til munu þú!" She spat and he narrowed his eyes slightly. "Take, take, take! Kill, kill, kill! Eat, eat, eat!" Her accent was incredibly thick, and the fire in it made it sound even thicker. "My people--"

"Sacrificed you to me." Kylo stated bluntly and she instantly looked taken aback. "Your _people_ , Reyna, sacrificed you to the Draugr without a second thought. Your Chieftain sent you to be slaughtered, and yet you still stand for them! They are cowards!" He was starting to get angry, their rage combining to make a most dangerous concoction. "I have given you _life_!"

"Life..." She laughed bitterly. "Life is so longer what I am. Þú hafgivenr mik death." Her gaze hardened and he growled lowly, Rey crouching down slightly prepared to strike. 

"Don't do this, Reyna, I do not wish to fight--"

"Then you should have killed me." She lunged forward, knocking him to the ground harshly. 

"I would have rather died," He looked up at her and she paused, her eyes flashing with confusion before she leaned in closely. She nosed his neck ever so gently before gasping and letting out a loud mewl. 

"Þú lykt lítsearinnr..." She gasped once more and he gently ran his hands her up her thighs before resting them on her hips.

He smelled like home to her as well apparently. Had she lived on the cliffs?

"Take me, Reyna, you have more than my permission," He rested his head to the side and he felt her fingertips graze where his pulse should be. "You will not hurt me."

She pulled back to look at him before shaking her head and getting off of him, the girl suddenly running out of the room.

"Rey--Reyna!" Kylo shouted as he got up and chased after her, but she was faster than him as a newborn. Each time he turned a corner, he would only see a glimpse of her hair whipping around a corner, and he was starting to get aggravated.

It also didn't help that she was still bare and covered practically head to toe in dried blood, looking like something that stepped out of an old horrific legend told to wandering men to frighten them. A monster taking a form of a beautiful woman.

"Reyna!" He shouted again, following the trail of her scent hastily.

"Gereigir germikr til et!" He heard her shout back before hearing her yelp loudly in surprise. He ran down and to the left, seeing her frozen in front of Phasma.

"...Hello," Phasma blinked and Rey's head whipped towards Kylo with a beyond shocked expression. This woman was taller than anyone she had ever seen, and it appeared to be that she was even an slightly taller than him. Kylo couldn't help but chuckle quietly at her doe-like eyes before stopping and regaining a stern composure. 

"Reyna, Þú eigetr--"

But Rey had already turned back to Phasma and was gently playing with her hair. "So short..." Rey marveled and Phasma snorted softly in response. In Rey's village, all the women had hair that went past their hips, including hers. She had never seen such short hair on a woman. "Do mine?" She pointed to her hair and Phasma let out a loud, hearty laugh as Kylo slowly relaxed.

Rey's curiosity seemed to distract her a fair deal from the hunger pains, and he was still amazed that she was _this_ tame. Her new instincts should've taken over, should've driven her mad with hunger for several days, but yet here she was. Asking Phasma to cut her hair. What a strange, truly enticing little thing she was.

"It won't work, it will grow back instantly. We can't change our appearance." Phasma chuckled and Rey frowned as she looked back at Kylo once more with sad eyes.

"Hon mega't kut þat..." She sounded so forlorn, so visibly saddened by this fact, and Kylo sighed as he walked over. 

"I happen to like your braids a lot, I'd be sad if they were to leave." He gently pulled her against from behind and Phasma quickly looked away. She didn't care about the nudity, as it did not bother her, but she knew that mates can get extremely possessive if one looks in their direction as they are favoring their mate. She wasn't taking that chance, she had seen him angry before. Once a night, actually. Maybe five times a night. It differed.

"Dawn isn't to arrive for another few hours, and I'm pretty sure Hux will be back any moment with her foo--" Phasma cut herself off as she saw Kylo glaring at her, the blonde instantly shutting her mouth and giving him a single nod. He couldn't have Rey running away from him a second time after reminding her about eating again. She was calm now, gently looking down as she played with her hair with a deep in thought expression, and he wanted her to remain in this calm state. "Well, Rey, if you ever want to just...I don't know, have a fair fight between equals--"

"Fight?" This caught Rey's attention and Kylo bit back a smile. Whoever had raised her had been a true viking and passed it directly onto her very soul. "I can fight with swords. Anything. Fight with anything." Rey's eyes shined excitedly as she looked up at Phasma with a huge fanged grin. 

"You--yes, alright," Phasma blinked in shock and Rey gasped in sheer joy. "But I think we should leave swords out of it in case, you may know, we kill each other."

"Would only aim for the shoulder, promise!" Rey grabbed Phasma's hands at lightning speed to which Phasma laughed. 

"You were correct, my Lord, you most certainly made a good decision with her!" Phasma laughed again and Kylo cleared his throat as he glanced down at Rey's hands touching the blonde's. Phasma instantly noticed this and yanked her hands back, Rey blinking in shock before frowning slightly in confusion. Had she done something wrong?

"Sleep well, my Lord," She cleared her throat before bowing her head at him. "You as well, Reyna--"

"Rey," Rey cut her off and Kylo tensed behind her. "I want to change something, my name it will have to be if not my hair. I want to be...new." Rey inhaled before pausing and scrunching her nose at the weird sensation of air entering her lungs--had she really not been breathing this whole time? "My uncle...once told me 'Er einn event ór rikki khange komur á þú, þú eigokr gerar khange'," Rey looked away towards one of the carved out openings in the hallway, her gaze fixed on the top of forest trees that spanned for miles upon miles. "And I shall always follow his advice."

"Sounds like a wise man." Phasma smirked before taking her leave, Rey watching her as she did so. 

"Come with me," Kylo leaned down close to her ear as he spoke softly, Rey shuddered at the action. There was...a strange sensation towards him now. As if they were entwined, combined, and something was itching at the back of her mind to do every single thing he said.

But she would not.

She was raised to be her own, not someone else's.

"Bathe then sleep." Rey whirled around to face him, having broken out of his arms way too easily for his taste.

"No, you need to listen--"

"Bathe," Her eyes flashed angrily, her lips curling up into a snarl to show off her newly sharp fangs. He still felt that swell of pride, heard that voice in the back of his mind that gleefully rejoiced " _I created this marvelous creature!_ ", looking at them. "Then sleep." Her voice was so venomous, so thick with the smog of animosity, and Kylo couldn't help but smirk. A most blessed equal she was for him.

"You say that now, but you don't know what the future entails." He leered and Rey hissed lowly at him before whirling around once more and taking off yet again. But before she could even take three steps, Kylo's hand shot out and grabbed her wrist, pulling her to him. "I will take you, I would rather not chase after you once more in these halls, there are others here who are not...as accepting as Phasma." He'd really not have her, bare and covered in dry blood, run into one of the Draugr that resided in the deepest part of the castle. The ones that always acted starved no matter how much they ate, the ones that Palpatine only turned because he knew it would drive them mad permanently.

"...I will let you." Rey yanked her wrist back and Kylo felt a twinge of hurt as he did so, Rey's expression suddenly softening as she felt it at the exact same time. "Þú Maya...walk klose til mik." She cleared her throat and he smiled quietly mentally before leading her out to the hot springs. 

She was quiet the entire time, her head bent down as she was playing with her hair once again like she was earlier. He continously glanced over at her every fifteen seconds to see if she was looking over at him, but she never was. He _desperately_ wanted her to look at him, _desperately_ wanted to see her new eyes meet his. He wanted to touch her, to play with her hair like she was, to do _something_ with her even closer to him, but he didn't want to push her. She could seriously hurt him with her newborn strength, and the last thing he wanted was her to hate him for making her do something she wouldn't want.

But he needed to get her to feed, no matter how hard she fought back on that. 

\----------------------------------------

She had been in the water for over fifteen minutes now, her body fully emerged in the steaming spring save for her eyes up, and those eyes were trained on Kylo who was relaxing a good feet away from her as his back leaned against some rocks. He had already been in there once on this night, but the hot water always brought him utter relaxation and that was what he needed at this exact moment.

He knew the others had smelled her, there was no way they hadn't, and he was relaxing there with his eyes closed as thoughts of ways to protect her sped by in his head one after another. 

"Lítár mik," He heard her say as he heard her head emerging from the water. He opened his eyes immediately to see her swimming towards him, her eyes glinting with some hidden destruction deep within the blood that was her iris color. He felt stunned, cornered, and he could only stare at her as she fully stood up in front of him. She reached up and gently touched his face, her fingertips cold even with the warm water clinging to her skin. She just looked at him for a while, her hands exploring his body curiously, and he fought back a low growl. 

He could _definitely_ see why Vader went mad now.

"Hvat hafþúr gerumk mik inn í...?" She whispered and he did growl this time as he pulled her forward, his face delving into the crook of her neck.

"Mine." He growled louder and she let out a shuddering breath as she closed her eyes, the heat from hours before returning and burning fire in her belly--no, that couldn't be why it burned.

"Burning!" She gasped loudly as her eyes flew open and he hissed against her neck before pulling back. 

"You will take this," He twirled her around before pressing her back tightly against him, trapping her tightly against him with one arm wrapped around her before raising his wrist to his mouth and biting down harshly into his flesh before ripping away. She froze as she smelled the blood gushing from his veins, her pupils blowing up and her mouth instinctually opening slightly so her fangs could fully extend to an even deadlier length than before. "And you will not complain." If he had to force her to do one thing, this would be it.

He shoved his wrist in front of her, Rey staring down at it with glowing eyes. Her hands shot out, the young girl snatching his arm and yanking it to her before putting her lips to the wound and guzzling greedily. 

He let out a sigh of relief before it turned to a shaky moan as heard her mewl loudly in satisfaction against his skin. 

This was one of the greatest moments of his existence, this is what he had been yearning for for centuries upon centuries without even recognizing it. It was _her_. It had always been her, even before she was born, and here she was, feeding upon him. If he had to die now, he would not have a single regret. 

" _Rey_ ," He moaned breathlessly as his head lolled back against the rocks, his eyes closing as he listened to the soothing lullaby that was her drinking directly from his veins. 

She let out a loud, satisfied mewl against his wrist, and his primal instincts stirred once more as his eyes flew open. She a funny way of doing this constantly, he seemed to realize, but what did he expect? He had mated her.

Which reminded him, he'd need to tell her that soon, and he had a creeping feeling she wouldn't be too keen on it. 

But for right now, he wanted to enjoy this moment.

She pulled back quickly after a moment, frantically wiping her mouth as a string of confused noises flew from her lips. "Þessi er eigi--" She moved away from him, her head whipping towards him. Her eyes were wide with confusion. With disbelief, with horror, with that fire that was always there, and he sighed as he watched the skin on his wrist knit back together before looking at her. He was still baffled by how she had created a permanent scar on his body from that knife, and he would inspect it at a later time to see if there was ancient magic clinging to it that could've caused such a thing. "Ek'm eigi a--"

"A what, a demon? A monster?" He arched a brow and she bit her trembling lower lip. "I must tell you that you are, Rey." Her eyes widened even wider at him saying the shortened name, her lips parting as she tried to process everything that had happened since she had ran into the forest. 

"...No," She whispered before getting out of the water, Kylo quickly getting out as well. If she tried to run again, he would _not_ be pleased. 

"Rey--"

"I am still _me_ ," There was that fire, that ever burning fire. "Not _you_."

"Stop denying what you are, Rey. It is an insult to your very being." Kylo seethed and Rey bent down to pick up his furred cloak on the ground, standing back up as she draped it around herself.

She looked like Hel herself. 

"I am denying you--"

"You don't mean that," He tensed up, an internal voice screaming deep within him, a voice that screamed " _Please, I beg of you, do not reject me_ ", and he felt...terrified. She noticed this almost immediately, her brows furrowing as her shoulders slumped down slightly. "You don't mean that, Rey." He let out a shuddering breath as they stared at each other, Rey gently biting her lower lip before holding out her hand. 

Kylo could've cried in joy, but the dead cannot cry.

"Komár," She sighed as her fire burned down to barely a spark, her anger slumbering but ready to spring back at any moment. "Komár, komár." She sighed again, this time in more irritation, and he quickly tugged on his clothes before taking her hand and letting her lead him back to the castle. 

Both his and her hair were dripping wet, water droplets still clinging to their skin, but all Kylo could focus on was her.

\-----------------------------------------

Five minutes to dawn, a couple hours after repeating the same sinful act they did hours before in the same room, she was fast asleep in bed with numerous furs still covering her. Kylo nuzzled her neck lovingly from behind before getting up and going over to the wooden table in the room that had her knife laying on it. He picked it, inspecting it closely before freezing as he recognized the insignia on it.

The Skywalker crest.

His head whipped towards her with wide eyes, the knife clutched tightly in his hand, and he quickly put together the pieces in his mind. 

She was the child Luke had taken in.

And he had just mated her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She didn't know what to think. She didn't know what to do.
> 
> All she knew is that she was deeply clung to him, and the thought of leaving him made her want to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This chapter is a little slow, I apologize ^^; but hey, Poe finally joined the party!)
> 
> Translations for Old Norse:
> 
> Fǫðurbróðir, tell mik taleinn ór the Úlfhéðar einn sinni meiri! - Uncle, tell me the tale of the werewolves once more!
> 
> Einn sinni meiri, minn smár ljós? hafþúr eigi hafði œrinn ór þat? - Once more, my small light? Have you not had enough of it?
> 
> Reyna, munu þú líttilr tell taleinn fran þinn muðr eðheyrr þat fran minn? - Reyna, would you like to tell the tale from your mouth or hear it from mine?
> 
> Shadowrinn Blade - The Shadow Blade
> 
> Er ek dey, karry þessi every dagr klose til þú á allr kosts - When I die, carry this every day close to you at all costs
> 
> En þú munu never dey! Ek munu eigi let þat munu! - But you will never die! I will not let it be!
> 
> Ek em eigi til hide fran þat, ok ek munu welcome hanmjrök - I am not to hide from it, and I will welcome Her greatly
> 
> Stórr vargr - Big wolf
> 
> Hvat hafþúr gerumk mik inn í, hvat hafþúr kreated ór mik - What have you made me into, what have you created of me
> 
> Úlfhéðinn - Werewolf
> 
> Hví eru þú hí - Why are you here
> 
> Líða, líðár, líðaptrr til þinn bróðirokr systira - Go, go on, go back to your brothers and sisters
> 
> Odin, ek beg þú, gereigir let mik gefinnr til munu weak - Odin, I beg you, do not let me give in to being weak
> 
> Stórr vargr, hví didn't þú heyr mik? ek var kalling ok kalling! - Big wolf, why didn't you hear me? I was calling and calling!

_"Fǫðurbróðir, tell mik taleinn ór the Úlfhéðar einn sinni meiri!" A tiny Rey grinned excitedly from where she was seated in the middle of their hut, Luke chuckling quietly as he shook his head._

_"Einn sinni meiri, minn smár ljós? hafþúr eigi hafði œrinn ór þat?" He asked and Rey giggled loudly while shaking her head, her arms hugging a fur pillow to her chest tightly._

_"Hmm, let's see," He began, in English, as he always spoke English while telling tales, as he straightened his back from where he was sitting in front of her, her eyes excitedly glimmering in anticipation of the story she refused to sleep without._

_"The Úlfhéðar are fearsome warriors, inhabited by the wolves themselves. They have fought many battles, time and time again, and they have never lost--"_

_"Never lost!" Rey cut him off while bouncing excitedly, Luke chuckling once more in response._

_"No, never. They live in the forest, amongst the trees and forest spirits whose names are so old we have long forgotten them," Luke gently ran his hands across the wolf skin rug beneath them as he spoke. "They wear the skin of wolves, they blend into the forest and you can only tell them apart from a normal human because of their glowing gold eyes--"_

_"And teeth!" Rey cut him off once more and Luke smiled at her._

_"Reyna, munu þú líttilr tell taleinn fran þinn muðr eðheyrr þat fran minn?" He asked and she instantly shook her head with wide eyes, before closing her mouth and staying silent._

_"They are wild people, creatures of instinct, and only one thing can affect them. It can affect the Draugr as well, do know what it is?" Luke asked with a smile and Rey instantly sprang up, her small feet pattering against the fur skin rug as she ran over to the table and grabbed the knife off it. She whirled around with a triumphant grin as she held it above her head proudly, Luke laughing loudly and clapping his hands together._

_"Shadowrinn Blade!" She squealed gleefully as she pranced back over to him, sitting on her knees beside him and handing it over to him with the greatest utmost of care. He gently took it, turning over its black blade in his hand before looking over at her with wise, almost ancient blue eyes._

_"You are most correct, Reyna. Shadowrinn Blade," He slowly curled his fingers around the black leather clad handle. "Is the only thing that can harm these creatures, these beasts that hide with our faces and skin. It will cause permanent scars, fatal wounds, and the most desired outcome, death." He placed the blade in front of them, Rey staring down at with great excitement. She loved to look at it, to hold it, and she hoped one day she could use it._

_"Er ek dey, karry þessi every dagr klose til þú á allr kosts--"_

_"En þú munu never dey! Ek munu eigi let þat munu!" She pouted and that sad look she knew so well entered his eyes before he looked forward._

_"Everything dies, Reyna," His lips curled into a melancholy smile and her face slowly fell. "Ek em eigi til hide fran þat, ok ek munu welcome hanmjrök."_

\---------------------------------------------

Rey's eyes flew open, and she instantly felt that it was daylight it in her bones. She could practically feel the heat coming outside from the sun, the brunette curling up and hissing quietly as her tone resonated with her sheer discomfort. What she suddenly realized though, was that Kylo was not in the bed with her. She bolted up, her chest suddenly burning as the need to scream began to throttle her senses violently. 

She felt like she was going to die, and it terrified her greatly. 

She quickly got out of the bed and threw on his furred cloak from which she picked up off the floor and wrapped around her body tightly. It engulfed her greatly, made her look as if she was trying to hide in it, and she desperately tried not to trip over it as she ran out of the room and down the hall. This hall had no windows, thankfully, as she was running through the halls of the lower levels.

She opened her mouth to cry out his name, but stopped in the middle of the hall as she realized she hadn't heard it yet. How could she have done all those things with him, things that would make even Freyja and Freyr blush, and _not_ know his name? 

"Mm---hmm--" She struggled to pick a name to shout to alert him that she could not find him, before her eyes flashed. "Stórr vargr!" She called out, suddenly feeling giddy and proud about the name she had chosen. With each passing moment, it seemed as if her connection to him was being tugged closer and closer, and she could do nothing to stop it. 

"Stórr vargr, stórr vargr!" She called out louder as she started running again, running up as quickly as possible up a series of stone stairs as she turned a corner. She halted to a dead stop in front of a hallway lined with carved out windows, the sunlight filtering in and staining the stone before her with luminescent death. 

"...Þessi er eigi góð," She muttered under her breath as she continued to stand there as still as a statue. The moment she accidentally inhaled out of habit from when she was mortal, his scent hit her from down the hall, many, many rooms and one floor up away from her, and her pupils engulfed her irises. She felt her fangs extend and she almost ran forward.

Almost.

She let out a loud whine as she buried her face in the furred collar of the cloak, the whine becoming a constant string of whimpers as she began to tremble. 

His cloak was not helping. 

She slowly got to her knees, the young girl trembling even more violently as she begged Odin to let her cry. She even begged Hel. 

"Hvat hafþúr gerumk mik inn í, hvat hafþúr kreated ór mik...?" She choked out, begging the Gods even more so to let her cry, even if it be a single tear. 

She suddenly paused her thoughts as a new scent, a scent that smelled of old soil, filled her senses. It made her dizzy, her palms smacking against the stone floor as she let out a loud gasp of surprise. She could _smell_ the forest on this thing's skin, the very essence of Fjörgyn imprinted upon it, and her instincts _screamed_ at her to run to it. 

She began to get up but quickly stopped as she felt the pull towards him keep her locked in place. 

No.

No, she would not become a servant to this want, this need for him. She was her own.

She narrowed her eyes as she forced herself to run back down the stairs, letting out a muffled yelp behind clenched teeth as a sharp pain began to stab away at her chest. It had felt like nothing she had ever felt before, and she knew it was because she was running away from him, but she pretended not to feel it as she got further and further away. She needed to know what this scent was, what this feeling of devious curiosity was that devoured her. 

She got deeper and deeper into the castle, coming to what appeared to be a dungeon after running down yet another set of stone stairs. She began to slow her steps once she reached the bottom step, still trying to desperately ignore the pain still blooming ever so brightly in her chest, as the scent got stronger and stronger. She was not afraid, if anything but. She wanted to know what this thing was, wanted to see it with her very eyes. 

"They sent another one out for me, hmm?" She heard a low voice growl from the darkest corner of the dungeon and she froze in her tracks as she saw a pair of--a pair of _golden_ eyes staring back at her. 

"Úlf-úlfhéðinn...!" She gasped loudly as her eyes flashed excitedly, the golden eyes blinking as she practically pranced like an excited child over to him. 

She could see the owner of the golden eyes was a man with a mop of raven curls, his skin bronzed and his face handsome--should she be questioning why she should be able to see this clearly in the pitch blackness?

"Hví eru þú hí?" She asked as she stood her ground, the man blinking once more up at her. 

"...They haven't sent me someone who speaks the language around here," He sat up more straight, the sound of chains rattling in the shadows--yes, she could now see the chains on his wrists that she hadn't noticed. "But he normally sends one of you--"

"He?" Rey scrunched her nose up in confusion and the man gave her a look that equaled the same confusion.

"Kylo Ren." He growled and Rey could see his lengthened lower and upper incisors. She wished she could tell her uncle about this moment, about seeing a real Úlfhéðinn. 

"Who is he?" Rey switched to English, the man suddenly smirking at her extremely thick Norse accent.

"You're a native, I see, I wonder why someone went and turned you--"

"Who is he?" She cut him off with the same question, a growing fear eating at her heart. 

_Please don't say stórr vargr_ , a voice pleaded deep within her. _Please don't let him be a monster, please let him be kind_. 

"The leader of your damned clan! Gods, are you a newborn? Why did they even send you down here? Just do away with me already, I'm never telling you where my brothers and sisters are, I will not give them over for you to kill them like you did hundreds of years ago to all the other creatures who lived in these lands! You'll never wipe us out, we were here fir--" He cut himself off as he realized she had knelt down and taken the chains off his wrists. 

Her uncle might've told her to kill an Úlfhéðinn if she had ever stumbled across one, for her own protection for her life, but this one was not threatening her. This Úlfhéðinn did not want to fight, and she strongly believed that no creature should be locked away in the dark. 

"Líða," She whispered quietly and he just stared at her with a throughly astonished expression on his face. "Líðár, líðaptrr til þinn bróðirokr systira." 

"I--thank...you," He slowly stood up as he rubbed his bare wrists, Rey instantly noticing burn marks where the shackles had been. "But why are you doing this?"

"No one...deserves to be taken from family." She let out a shaky breath and he stared down at her. The pain was too intolerable now, she didn't want to move in fear of it getting worse.

"You don't belong here...do you?" He asked and she looked up at him, her eyes telling him every single thing he needed to know. He started to run towards the stairs but stopped before looking over his shoulder at her, her eyes already trained on his and glowing a murderous red in the dark. "If you ever escape this place, if you ever wish to leave and run free, just call for me when you reach the forest." He spoke softly and her eyes reflected back at him like a cat's in the darkness. "My name is Poe."

"...I am Rey." She whispered hoarsely, Poe opening his mouth to say something before stopping, shaking his head, and fleeing the dungeon. 

She forced herself to get up, only to scream and fall back to her knees. It felt like someone was ripping her ribcage open from the inside, digging their nails into her heart and slicing it to ribbons. 

She crawled across the floor, not caring that she was getting her skin coated with dust as well as his cloak. She snarled loudly and she desperately tried to make her way to the stairs, to make it back to the hallway from where she had run down from. The pain had been bearable in that hallway. 

"Odin, ek beg þú," She seethed through gritted teeth as she forced herself to stand, her legs wobbling before she forced herself to stand straight. "Gereigir let mik gefinnr til munu weak." She clenched her fists as she started to force herself to walk as quickly as possible, her nails biting into her palms harshly. 

When she got up the stairs, she felt trickles of blood dripping down her fingers from where her nails had made wounds on her palms. But she kept them clenched, kept the nails biting deeper and deeper, and left with each step behind her was a trail of splattered blood droplets. 

After several long agonizing minutes, she made it back to the same hallway and glared at the sunlight she had seen before. She braced herself, covering up as much of her body as she could with his cloak before inhaling sharply (then remembering that that sensation felt incredibly uncomfortable now), and ran as fast as she could through the sunlight. 

She let out a cry as she fell onto the other shadowed part of the hallway, some of her skin singed severely. But, in seconds time, she marveled at how the skin knitted itself together before her very eyes. 

"Oh..." She breathed out as she touched where the cracked skin had been, her leg left unmarred and looking as if it had never been burnt in the first place. 

That was it? Just a brief, searing moment of pain before her skin would heal itself? She felt like an idiot for being afraid in the first place.

She quickly got up and ran up another set of stairs, running through another lighted hallway, until she almost fell to her knees in front of a wooden door. She did fall against it though, pressing her palms against the wood tightly as she gritted her teeth.

He was in there, she could smell it. 

Why wasn't he throwing the door open? Why wasn't he sensing her? Was the legend really true that once a Draugr goes to sleep for a day, they cannot be awakened by anything except nightfall? But she had awoken from her sleep, she didn't understand.

She pushed the door open with brute force, the door coming completely off and clattering loudly to the stone floor which made her wince visibly. She would attempt to fix that later.

Her eyes landed on Phasma who was buried underneath a great amount of fur on a large bed in the middle of the room, her only being able to tell it was Phasma because of her scent and her blonde hair sticking out. Her eyes darted over to Kylo who was asleep on his back in the corner of the room, Rey sighing loudly in relief as the pain vanished as soon as her eyes were laid on him. "Stórr vargr, hví didn't þú heyr mik? ek var kalling ok kalling!" She bristled as she stomped over to him, the anger leaving from her as he saw he was still not responding. She got down on the floor beside him, curling up on her side and watching him sleep.

He looked like a corpse, and it unsettled her greatly. 

She rested her head on his chest before everything that Poe had said came rushing back, the brunette bolting up and crawling backwards away from him.

This man--no, _demon_ had taken a creature who was fighting to keep their home, he had ripped them away from their family and was _torturing_ him to get him to try to reveal his family's, his pack's, location. So he could _kill_ them. 

She hugged her knees tightly to her chest, squeezing her eyes shut as she sat still in place. 

She didn't know what to think. She didn't know what to do.

All she knew is that she was deeply clung to him, and the thought of leaving him made her want to die.

And she hadn't of even noticed that on the table she had walked by when she first walked in was Shadowrinn Blade, the Skywalker Crest having been scratched off violently.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She would not let herself be weak and succumb to true death rather than fight this out and try to survive as best as she could. She was a survivor, Luke had taught her strength, and she would not let his efforts with her go to waste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations for Old Norse:
> 
> komár, wake upp - come on, wake up
> 
> Ek beg þú, opnað þinn - I beg you, open your
> 
> Ek hafvrætki til segðtilr þú - I have nothing to say to you
> 
> Hvere gerði þú heyr minn name? - Where did you hear my name?
> 
> Var þat secretr til munu kept fran mik? - Was it a secret to be kept from me?
> 
> Þá hverr kares hvere ek heard þat? - Then who cares where I heard it?
> 
> Ek gereigir recall asking þú - I do not recall asking you
> 
> Gerþúr óderstand at ek var eigi trying til hurt þú? - Do you understand that I was not trying to hurt you?
> 
> Ek'm svá ódr mit þér ok enn ek viljþúr til haldmikr - I'm so angry with you and yet I want you to hold me
> 
> Gerði þú hugsekr hafði left þú, smár vargr? - Did you really think I had left you, little wolf?
> 
> Ek köllumk fyrir þú - I called for you
> 
> Ek veit þú munu keep þinn word - I know you will keep your word
> 
> Ek munu flestr kertainly eigi stay hí! - I will most certainly not stay here!
> 
> Tómr niðr! - Slow down!
> 
> Stórr vargr - Big wolf
> 
> Úlfhéðinn - Werewolves 
> 
> Hvernig knáttþúr - How could you
> 
> Stórr vargr, let líða - Big wolf, let go
> 
> Þau hverr gereigir mæli með kunnustskulur hafþeirar tongues kut - Those who do not speak with knowledge should have their tongues cut
> 
> kowardicerinn dauðr- the cowardice dead
> 
> Ek viljtilr kill þú, Ek viljtilr kill þú svá badly, ek viljtilr endi þinn life ok sjá dauðrrinn ljós leave þinn eyes - I want to kill you, I want to kill you so badly and see the dead light leave your eyes
> 
> En ef ek gera, ek em nei betri þan þú - But then I am no better than you
> 
> Watch þat! ek gerði eigi flý eigi á fran þú, ek flýumk eigi á til vita - Watch it! I did not run from you, I ran off to find
> 
> Ek freed poe - I freed Poe
> 
> Ek em hans equal! vér erum báð animals, báð warriors, ek gereigir jafnvel veit hvernig þú knáttkhainr hann - I am his equal! We are both animals, both warriors, I do not even know how you could chain him
> 
> þú eru minn - you are mine
> 
> Hví eru þú ódr, þat var ritinn thing til gera - why are you angry, it was the right thing to do
> 
> Hann munu hafneverr - He would have never
> 
> Ek'm going til lítfyrirr meiri klothing - I'm going to look for more clothing
> 
> Ek lítblárr, en rauðr er nice too, ek suppose - I like blue, but red is nice too, I suppose
> 
> Ek munu never - I will never
> 
> Þú munu dey, þú munu starve til death - you will die, you will starve to death 
> 
> Ek'll gerþatr - I'll do it

Kylo's eyes fluttered open the moment the sun set, the grogginess of sleep still clinging to him. He furrowed his brows as he stared up at the ceiling, a confused expression overcoming his face as he realized this was not his room. Had he accidentally fallen asleep after talking to Phasma about the knife-- _the knife_. 

Everything came rushing back to him, hitting him like an unsuspecting punch to the gut. After he had realized who Rey was, he had gone up to Phasma's room and panicked. She had grabbed the knife and furiously scratched off the crest, promising him that no one would find out about this and that she was beyond honored that he had come to her for this, for her help, for someone to rant to. But there was no one else he trusted in his clan, she was the only honourable one there. She had been the only honourable one for centuries.

" _No one will find out, Kylo, she will remain safe. I won't let the others run off to tell Palpatine_." Phasma's words from before dawn had struck echoed in his head, and Kylo clenched his jaw as he sat up to look over to the side to see--Rey? Was that Rey?

"Rey?" Kylo whispered in a shocked tone as he crawled over to her, the female curled up on her side with her back to him. His cloak--oh, the pride he felt in seeing her wear an article of his clothing--was cradling her entire very body, yet her hair was free of it and cascaded down her back in voluminous waves. When had she taken her braids out? Before she slept?

Then the realization hit him.

She had been 𝘢𝘴𝘭𝘦𝘦𝘱 when he had left their room. She had _woken up during the day_.

He instantly pulled her over onto her back, his expression panicked as he looked her over worryingly. "Rey, wake up," He practically whined out and he heard Phasma stirring in her bed. "Rey, Rey, komár, wake upp," He shook her shoulders gently, something screaming in sheer terror deep within his very bones as she didn't respond. 

He began to shake as he realized she must've walked through sunlight to get to him, she had to _burn_ to get to him. 

"Rey, Ek beg þú, opnað þinn--" He cut himself off as he saw her eyes flutter open and look up at him, a smile gracing his lips in relief as he let out a breathless laugh.

Only to stop laughing as she reached up and slapped him as hard as she could. 

He heard Phasma bolt up in bed at this, but all he could focus on was the way Rey was glaring up at him. Was she upset that he had left? That she had to walk through sunlight to get to him? Surely he could make this up to her, a slap was shocking but he understood why she would do such a thing.

"Rey, forgive me--" He started to apologize but she quickly looked away as she stuck her nose up in the air with a look of pure defiance on her youthful face. "Rey, please--"

"Ek hafvrætki til segðtilr þú," She sniffed, Kylo tensing up. " _Kylo_." Her eyes darted back to his, the fire burning brighter than he had ever seen. Had she overheard someone say his name? No, no, that wasn't possible, she had been walking around during the day--which he still didn't know how was possible.

"...Morning," Phasma cleared her throat to try to eradicate the angry tension, only for Rey to spring up and hop up on Phasma's bed. The brunette hissed lowly at Kylo, a warning to him if he tried to come near, and Kylo's nostrils flared as he glared angrily at Phasma. Phasma then realized the situation. Rey was on her bed. Bare. Near her. With him right in front of them.

"I must leave." Phasma shot out before quickly scrambling out of the bed, taking a fur to drape around herself, as she hurriedly left the room to go to a room down the hall. There was no way she would be mauled for this, she rather happened to like being in this realm.

Rey stared after Phasma, blinking after she left before sitting on her knees on the bed and looking away as the angry expression returned to her face.

"Hvere gerði þú heyr minn name?"

"Var þat secretr til munu kept fran mik?"

"No, but--"

"Þá hverr kares hvere ek heard þat?" Her eyes turned on him once more, Kylo's chest heaving ever so slightly from a venomous mixture of rage and panic. He was really starting to hate feeling fear, but she just kept _bringing it out_ of him. 

"I do, Rey, I care--"

"How funny," She hummed, that fire still in her tone, as she twirled a strand of her hair around her finger. "Ek gereigir recall asking þú." Kylo stiffened at her response, his eyes going slightly wide as he looked her up and down in bewilderment. Would she always be like this? She was constantly switching between wanting him and hating him, and he wasn't sure which one was the real feeling towards him. He had a feeling it was a mixture of both, but she couldn't _hate_ him, right? They'd joined together more than once, fed from each other. She was just upset about waking up alone, that had to be it. She had to have found something with his name carved in it, that had to be how she found out his name. He was going to tell her, obviously, but with everything that had transpired, it kept escaping him. 

There was no way she hated him, that couldn't be true.

"Rey," His voice softened as he moved forward, Rey silently crouching down on the bed in a ready to attack position which made him pause. "I'm so, so sorry I left you alone, I didn't plan to fall asleep on the floor. For our kind, when dawn comes, we collapse normally where we are...do you understand? Gerþúr óderstand at ek var eigi trying til hurt þú?" He looked at her with sad eyes and she snarled loudly before hugging herself tightly, her head hanging down as she shook her head. 

"Ek'm svá ódr mit þér ok enn ek viljþúr til haldmikr..." She whimpered as her shoulders slumped down, the cloak sliding off her shoulders and splaying out behind her. Kylo's eyes flashed excitedly at this and he slowly held out his arms, Rey glancing up at him with a forlorn expression. 

"I can hold you," He spoke softly and she bit her lower lip as she forced her eyes to rip away from him. "I can hold you, Rey." He repeated and she reluctantly got off the bed, shuffling over to him and slowly wrapping her arms around him. He wrapped his arms around her immediately, burying his nose in her hair while letting out a purr of satisfaction as his eyes closed. "Gerði þú hugsekr hafði left þú, smár vargr?" He purred louder as one of his hands slid up the small of her back, Rey's eyes wide open with her face pressed against his chest. 

"...Yes," She found herself saying without thinking, her eyes widening in shock as it left her lips. What was happening to her? "Ek köllumk fyrir þú." She cleared her throat as she pulled back, suddenly feeling extremely vulnerable in her nude state. A strange time to suddenly feel vulnerable, as the cloak had been the only article of clothing she had put on after Kylo tore her dress to shreds the night before. Had it really taken twenty-four hours to become self conscious? Plus, this was the man--Draugr, not man, she reminded herself--who she had lain with numerous times with in the last twenty-four hours. Was it because she felt betrayed by him that she no longer wished to give him permission to see her body?

"We can't be awoken until the sun leaves the horizon, Rey," He pulled back to caress her cheek, Rey twitching slightly at his hand making contact with her skin. "I had to talk to Phasma about something, and I apologize for not making it back down there in time to lay back beside you. It won't happen again." He smiled, and Rey could see in his eyes that he meant it.

How could he be so kind to her, look at her with these soft eyes, and be a monster all at once? What else had he done to others besides Poe? She hoped that Poe had made it back to his pack in time, that he reunited with his family and was as far and as safe as he could be. The Úlfhéðar may seen as monsters, but so was she now. She couldn't sit there and watch something to similar to what she was now chained up and tortured. It was inhumane, even if she was no longer human. She belonged to Hel now, her soul having been dragged deep down into Niflheim the moment Kylo had touched her in the forest. 

"...I believe you," She swallowed thickly as she stared up into his eyes, still wondering why he was treating her so kindly. "Ek veit þú munu keep þinn word." She let out a shuddering breath and he smiled once again before leaning down and kissing her, her eyes fluttering closed as she let out a quiet mewl against his mouth. How could he do this to her, have this strong of an effect on her? 

He pulled back quickly as his head whipped towards the door with an alert expression, Rey doing exactly the same as she had heard what he had. Someone had come into the castle stinking of blood and rage. 

"Stay here--"

"Ek munu flestr kertainly eigi stay hí!" She shot back at him and he growled quietly under his breath before grabbing her hand and running out of the room with her, Rey yelping loudly as she flung foward and almost tripped into him. "T-tómr niðr!" She squeaked but he just kept moving, the young girl still desperately trying not to fall onto him. "Stórr vargr--"

"What?" He stopped at that, halting to a stop in the middle of the hallway to which Rey collided into him face first into his the side of his arm. He looked back at her with an ecstatic expression, his eyes glittering with pure joy. "Did you just call me--"

"Ren!" Hux snarled from the end of the hallway, his ginger hair a mess and his face splattered with blood as well as his shredded clothes. Kylo's head whipped towards him, and Hux's expression became even more enraged as he saw the wide eyed Rey standing beside his 'Lord'. "The Úlfhéðinn _attacked_ me out in the woods, I managed to kill a good amount of them--"

"Hvernig knáttþúr?!" Rey cut him off with an enraged tone and Hux glared at her as Kylo pulled her quickly to him, pulling her to his chest so she couldn't look at Hux. She snarled and tried to pull away from him to run at Hux, but he held her as tightly as possible against him to stop her from doing so. 

"You turned this animal of a woman?" Hux sneered and Rey snapped her jaws at him as she blew air from her nose, Kylo narrowing his eyes angrily at the man. "This is the woman I was almost ripped to shreds by the Úlfhéðinn for going out to get her food?!" Hux was shaking now, his stance one of ready to attack. "This is the woman you mated to?!"

Rey felt like she had just fallen off a cliff from those words. "Ma...ted...?" She spoke the syllables of the word out slowly, Kylo stiffening up beside her with wide eyes. He had meant to tell her when they awoke, but he hadn't of woken up in their bed holding her. They were in Phasma's room and she had walked through sunlight to reach him. "I'm--we--" Rey blinked rapidly as her mouth closed and opened, Hux looking genuinely entertained with a smug expression as he realized she had had no idea that Kylo had mated her. 

"This is wonderous, Ren, I shall now give you the congratulations that you wanted last night! Congratulations on mating!" Hux spoke smugly and Kylo unconsciously tightened his arms around Rey, Rey letting out a choked gasp from the feeling of being practically crushed.

"Stórr vargr, let líða--"

"No," He whispered dangerously low, his tone gritty. "No, no, I'm not letting you run away," His tone was slightly more frantic now, and this made Hux's eyes light up in sheer delight as he slowly grinned. 

"She doesn't even want you, how tragic. Poor Ren, choosing a mate who never wanted him in the first place." Hux purred as he reveled in the panicked look in Kylo's eyes, Rey narrowing her eyes angrily as she felt the hurt radiating off of him. 

This redheaded Draugr was a threat, he was inflicting conflict within the man that held her in his arms, and she would not stand for it. If he could not rage in this moment, she would. 

"Þau hverr gereigir mæli með kunnustskulur hafþeirar tongues kut." She hissed out and Kylo blinked before looking down at her, she looking up at him with such rage that he slowly let her go. He knew what she would do. She slowly looked over her shoulder at Hux with a venomous hatred, Hux only smirking with a scoff. 

"Turning a native was obviously a mistake, these people are violent heathens who can't tell when to silence themselves. She isn't even wearing garments." Hux snorted loudly in amusement and Rey hissed as she clenched her fists, her nails digging into the flesh of her palms. "She is nothing but an animal!"

An animal? He wanted an animal?

She could be an animal.

She whirled around and ran at him, pouncing on him and knocking him to the ground before grabbing him by the furred collar of his cloak and lifting his head up so they were face to face.

"You are one to speak of violence," She hissed louder than before, Hux growling lowly in the back of his throat as they both glared at each other. "When it is _your_ people who have ravaged our lands, killed more than ten of us!" Something inside of Rey was telling her to kill him, to tear him to ribbons and leave nothing recognizable left. "You are kowardicerinn dauðr, not strong enough to go to Valhalla. I am above you, he," She gestured over her shoulder at Kylo with her head, and something inside of Kylo rejoiced at her coming praise. "Is above you. Both above you. You? Kowardicerinn dauðr." She leaned in closer to his face, Hux growling louder but keeping still beneath her. "You try to pick at wounds to get the high ground, but no wound is here. No wound, just me." She had narrowed her eyes now, her lips curling back to reveal her fangs. "Do not speak when you do not know the truth--"

"So, you did willingly mate to him? Or are you accepting the fate you can't run from?" Hux grinned sadistically and Rey tensed up slightly before hissing once more and slamming his head down as harshly as possible onto the stone floor. Kylo blinked in shock as Hux let out a scream, only for Rey to scream back at him with ten times the volume. She was _angry_ , and Kylo nearly swayed from the sensation of it coursing through their bond. He'd never felt such anger, not even from himself. It didn't feel like normal rage, it was...purely animalistic in nature. Carnal. Violent. Unforgiving. It was an ancient anger, one of Gods.

"Ek viljtilr kill þú," She managed to spit words out of her mouth, but it sounded too throaty and dark to be her voice. It reminded her of a bear. "Ek viljtilr kill þú svá badly, ek viljtilr endi þinn life ok sjá dauðrrinn ljós leave þinn eyes." Her chest was heaving now, her hands holding his collar shaking violently. Hux's eyes darted over to Kylo's, Kylo seeing the hidden fear in his wine colored eyes. "En ef ek gera, ek em nei betri þan þú." She let go of his collar and stood up, stepping away from him but her hateful glare never left his eyes as she did so. She whirled around after that, running down the hall and disappearing from sight. As she did so, she could hear bones snapping and the garbled screams of Hux choking on his own blood. Kylo had found his rage after all, and she nodded once while continuing to run.

\---------------------------------------------------

This was the third room she had ransacked, finally having found a chest with garments her size hidden away within it. She pulled out numerous dresses, stopping as she found a pale blue one with grey accents. She held in her hands carefully, as if she was afraid to tear it, as she looked down at it with awe. This was her favorite shade of blue in the entire world. This was the shade of blue that the flowers were that grew near her beloved lake, this was the shade of blue of the sky in early daylight before all colors hit from sunrise, and this was the shade of blue that her cloth blankets were in Uncle Luke's hut. He had dyed and sundried them specifically for her.

She hugged it to her chest tightly before standing up and quickly slipping it on, letting out a sigh as the cool fabric touched her skin. It was a basic dress, long and flowy with the lengthened sleeves. It would do her just fine. After putting it on she got down on her knees once more and dug through the chest to see if she could find slippers or something of the sort. She wanted to go outside to the forest, and while she didn't mind running around on the forest floor with bare feet, she still just wanted to make sure and see. She paused as she heard Kylo storming towards her from a floor up, Rey sighing as she got back up. 

It had been an hour since she had run from the scene upstairs, and he was finally coming back to her. Earlier, about fifteen minutes, she had heard Phasma running down the hall she was in, flying past the room she was in while cursing loudly under her breath repeatedly. Rey had thought to stop her at the time, but had gone against it and continued to look for clothes. 

"Reyna!" Kylo snapped as he came down the hallway, Rey jumping and letting out a yelp from suprise at his tone. Why did _he_ sound angry? She's the one who's angry, not him! She was still trying to process that he had mated her to him without her knowing, and it was so incredibly confusing because there was this huge part of her that didn't want him to ever leave--was that the mating? That feeling? She thought he was incredibly attractive, she had thought that from the start, but these feelings? Were they her or the mating?

"Reyna!" Kylo snapped again and she ran out of the room, almost practically running into him. 

"Watch þat! ek gerði eigi flý eigi á fran þú, ek flýumk eigi á til vita-"

"The Úlfhéðar is gone," He growled lowly as he grabbed her wrists, Rey's eyes slowly widening. "And Phasma says she smelled your scent in the dungeon." His tone got more dangerous, Rey opening her mouth to speak but quickly shutting it. "Did you let the Úlfhéðar go, Rey? Hmm?" 

"...Yes," She swallowed and she could see his eye twitch, his grip on her wrists tightening. "Ek freed Poe." 

"You-- _you spoke to him as if you were equals_?!" Kylo seethed and Rey ripped her wrists away from him, growling lowly as she glared at him. 

"Ek em hans equal! vér erum báð animals, báð warriors, ek gereigir jafnvel veit hvernig þú knáttkhainr hann--"

"No, þú eru _minn_!" He snarled and she hissed lowly at him but with her head down, her eyes cast down on the floor. Why didn't he understand why she did it? Why didn't he see how it was the right thing to do? 

"Hví eru þú ódr, þat var ritinn thing til gera..." She huffed quietly under her breath as she heard him sigh, Kylo gently lifting her chin up to look at him. The softness had returned to his eyes.

"You don't know the things he's done, Rey, you don't know why he was down there. He was there for a reason, do you understand? He could've hurt you--"

"Hann munu hafneverr." She stated and he clenched his jaw.

He knew he couldn't win this fight with her, not without her overpowering him and possibly hurting him, so all he could do was clench his jaw and keep his rage inside. The Úlfhéðinn would all be dead soon anyways, he had told Phasma to give the úlfhéðar's scent to track him down and kill him along with the rest of its kind. But Rey didn't have to know that. He couldn't have her hating him, he couldn't have her leaving him.

Now he understood why Vader did the things he did.

"Yes, alright," He sighed as he gently pushed her hair back, Rey blinking in shock at him. Had he just agreed with her? Was this really happening? 

"I--alright," Rey blinked again as he smiled at her, the brunette confused as to why he had just let her win this argument. She was right, of course, but she had expected him to engage in a heated argument with her or try to engage in something physical. But no, no, he had sided with her. "Ek'm going til lítfyrirr meiri klothing--"

"I see you already found something though," He chuckled as he gently pulled on her sleeve, Rey nodding she looked down at her dress. "It suits your hair, but I think prefer red on you."

"Ek lítblárr," She snapped slightly and Kylo looked at her with the same softness he had done before. "...En rauðr er nice too, ek suppose." She cleared her throat and Kylo slowly smiled. She had always seem to snap one thing at him, only to make it up somehow by agreeing with what he was saying or telling him something nice in response. She didn't want to hurt him, he realized. 

"Will you feed for me now, Rey? Will you go out with me and--"

"No!" She bristled as she clenched her fists, that fire burning brightly once more. How did she never get tired of being angry? Even he got tired sometimes, it took so much energy. "No, no, Ek munu never--"

"Will you feed from me?" He asked and she looked taken aback for a moment, the girl crossing her arms in front of her chest as she looked away and to the side with a conflicted expression. He let her stand there for a minute in silence, watching her talk--more like argue--to herself mentally over the subject. 

"Will...I die if I do not...?" He loved hearing her speak English, he absolutely adored her thick accent. 

"Yes," He took her hands in his, squeezing them gently. "Þú munu dey, þú munu starve til death." She quietly nodded at this as she looked away for a moment before looking back at him.

"How long?"

"How long until you...?"

"Yes." She nodded once more and he sighed, silently marveling at her hands holding his back. She was reciprocating his affection. 

"Well," He sighed out the word, never breaking eye contact with her. "It depends on the Draugr, but mostly three days."

"Three days..." She whispered in understanding, a look of acknowledgement entering her eyes. She had fed from him last night, both in the hot springs and during their numerous acts together in the bedroom before she had lain to sleep, so she guessed that she at least over sixty hours or so until she would die.

But she wasn't going to let herself die.

She would not let herself be weak and succumb to true death rather than fight this out and try to survive as best as she could. She was a survivor, Luke had taught her strength, and she would not let his efforts with her go to waste.

"Ek'll gerþatr." She gave him a single nod and he smiled once more, pulling her close and kissing the top of her head. She still felt so strange about this whole situation. They were mates? What did that entail? What were these feelings? Why does she want to cling to him, to be his shadow everywhere he went? Was this all because of the mating? 

No...no, no, there was a part of her that actually cared...but she couldn't understand why. He had chained up a poor úlfhéðar--she never thought she'd ever say that in her life--as well as tortured him, he's killed possibly thousands of people, he willingly let her village sacrifice young girls year after year...

She just didn't understand why that part that cared about him was there, but it was. It was and it frightened her.

But at the same time it gave her the most calmed feeling in her life.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the first time in a very long time, Rey felt home.
> 
> And it no longer frightened her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I'm sorry I didn't upload for a couple days, I was trying to make this chapter as long as possible to make up for how short my chapters have been)
> 
> Translations for Old Norse:
> 
> Stórr vargr - Big wolf
> 
> Hví er hann eigi kalling út aptr, er hann - Why is he not calling back, is he
> 
> Gerir hann eigi viljmikr anymore - Does he not want me anymore
> 
> Ek sjá þú - I see you
> 
> vér vóro eingseeingr hvergi fleiri - we were only seeing each other
> 
> Já, þat er - Yes, it is
> 
> Þat var eigi hanfaultr ek flýumk, ek flýumk til lítfyrirr þú - It is not her fault I ran, I ran to look for you
> 
> Gereigir geraugar kontact mit þeim, keep þinn eyes á groundrinn - Do not make eye contact with them, keep your eyes on the ground
> 
> Ek'm hí - I'm here
> 
> Ek munu walk með þú - I will walk beside you
> 
> Ek hugsatr bear sá þú því at þat recognized sinn mjök own - I think that bear saw you because it recognized its very own
> 
> Réttr feed mik fyrir nú, ek don't feel komfortable mit þeim listening outside - Just feed me for now, I don't feel comfortable with them listening outside
> 
> Þú're really réttr giving mik lotr ór kompliments tonight, aren't þú? - You're really just giving me a lot of compliments tonight, aren't you?
> 
> Þú deserve þau allr - You deserve all of them
> 
> Don't þú dare remove þat fran þinn muðr - Don't you dare remove it from your mouth
> 
> Stórr vargr, þeir'll heyr - Big wolf, they'll hear
> 
> Let þau heyr oss - Let them hear us
> 
> Let þau heyr - Let them hear 
> 
> Þú mæltoor mjök - You talk too much
> 
> Hví gerþúr tease eingtilr stop - Why do you tease only to stop
> 
> Ek gerumk þú beautifully, minn flawless kreation - I made you beautifully, my flawless creation 
> 
> Þú're svá perfect, svá wonderfully perfect - You're so perfect, so wonderfully perfect

"How did you learn English?" Phasma asked as the two sat outside on the cliffs near the castle, Rey humming quietly as she picked up a pebble in her hand. 

She was sitting here with Phasma waiting for Kylo to return so she could inevitably feed, the young girl having convinced him that she could wait until he returned. In all honesty, she was stalling, even though she knew she would have to feed or she would die. She couldn't die, she couldn't let herself succumb to death. She must live on...even if she technically isn't living.

It was peaceful up here, the air crisp and clear. It's not that she needed the air (she continously had to remind herself that no, she didn't need to breathe now), but the breeze she could still enjoy. The sky was black with stars glittering across its vast canvas, not a single smudge of a cloud to be seen. Perhaps this place, this seat on these cliffs, could become as beloved as her lake was.

"My uncle," She smiled softly and Phasma looked over at her. 

"Your uncle? He raised you, right?"

"Yes, yes, he raised me," Rey smiled wider. "He taught me everything I know. My parents were...murdered when I was young. They were trying to help a sacrifice escape, but the Chieftain saw them. They were killed." Rey cleared her throat, not liking to speak so much in English. She wasn't too bad at it, per say, but the enunciations and syllables and all of these things that were in the English language didn't quite make sense to her. Plus, Phasma's Norse was terrible. It sounded rusty and forced, and Rey learned that she preferred to conversate in English with her, only speaking Norse when it was something that couldn't be translated in a way that made sense in English.

"I'm sorry," Phasma sighed and Rey nodded quietly before tossing the pebble off the cliff. "They should've been given trial."

"Not the way it works in my village," Rey laughed and Phasma frowned slightly. 

"It seems unfair, is all that I'm saying."

"It is," Rey shrugged. "But this is the way of my people...and I barely knew my parents, I was but three when they died. I couldn't mourn them at the time."

"Your people sound--"

"And you are one to talk, Draugr?" Rey smirked over at her, Phasma snorting loudly in response. 

"You're right," Phasma grinned and Rey chuckled quietly as she looked back out towards the forest below. There was forest everywhere on this land. "I'm not one to talk, you're right."

"Are we allowed to explore the forest?" Rey asked as she peered down off the cliff and Phasma sucked her teeth as she leaned back. "Will he get mad?" She hated that she needed to ask that.

"Not if you don't run off," Phasma looked over at Rey once more and Rey looked at her as well. "Please don't run off if we go into the--"

"Where will I go? My village?" Rey laughed loudly, finding great amusement in Phasma's pleading expression. She didn't want to run off, if anything she wanted to stay to make sense of the situation she had been put into. Besides, she liked Phasma, and she didn't want Kylo to hurt her. She wouldn't run off under Phasma's watch. If it was Hux, though, she would run off in a heartbeat just to come back to watch him be killed. Kylo had basically beaten him to the brink of death hours earlier, but the redheaded Draugr was now walking around again throughout the castle like nothing had happened. She had hissed at him in the hallway before going out to the cliffs with Phasma. He, of course, had hissed back.

"I will not run, I promise!" Rey playfully punched Phasma's shoulder and Phasma laughed awkwardly before slightly scooting away. Rey furrowed her brows as the blonde did so, her shoulders slumping down ever so slightly.

"Why do you keep doing that?"

"Doing what?"

"Moving away from me." Rey pouted and Phasma sighed loudly before laying on her back on the rocky ground.

"I'm trying to not get my scent on you, Rey. You're Kylo's, if he caught my scent on you--"

"But we are friends," Rey blinked in confusion, Phasma sighing yet again as she threw her arm over her eyes. 

"Yes, yes, but his primal instincts won't remember that. He'll just smell me on you and...probably rip my throat out," Phasma muttered the last part and Rey's eyes turned sad as she looked down. This meant she couldn't braid Phasma's hair, didn't it? "It's a mating thing."

"I am very quickly understanding that I have no knowledge of this...'mating'," Rey's expression slowly turned sour, the fire lighting up her eyes. "And I would like it fully explained, but after the forest. It calls to me." Rey quickly stood up to her feet, placing her hands on her hips as she continued to look down and out on the forest below the cliffs. 

"We can't go too far, he'll kill me if you stray too far and run into a group of wild women or men. There are things in these forests that you would never see in Britannia." Phasma spoke as she stood to her feet as well, Rey letting out another laugh at the blonde's words. How humorous that she found her culture 'wild' when it was so incredibly normal to her. But that was the way of the world, isn't it?

"You are much too far from home, Draugr, these are my lands." Rey winked at Phasma, the blonde shaking her head with a smile. 

Rey practically danced to the forest, Phasma laughing loudly at her giddiness. The forest was Rey's home, where she had played as a child. It was her mother, her father, her sister, her brother; her very family were the trees and soil. They called to her, these forest spirits that hide from all, and she would never deny their call. 

The moment she stepped into the forest, she couldn't help herself as she twirled around and ran around as fast as she could (while still staying close to Phasma, she knew to stay close). She was laughing and singing praise to the trees, to the ground, to the roots below, and to the animals who hid amongst the blindingly green nature. This was the sole reason that Rey's second favorite color was green; the forest. 

Rey suddenly had the urge to run off deeper into the forest, to run as fast as she could to see where she would go. Phasma could see it in her eyes as Rey had stilled and was looking out into the trees, the blonde internally panicking.

"Rey, uh, I believe we should go back inside. We can sharpen my swords, or--"

"I can hear and see everything," Rey breathed out, her hands twitching slightly as the need to run increased. "I see colors no man has seen with these eyes. I can hear like Gods, feel the very forest breathing...and yet you will not allow me to run? To rejoice in the gift of nature?" Rey looked over at Phasma and Phasma stood extremely still with a nervous expression. "You truly believe I would not return? I have no home--"

"That does not mean you still cannot run, Rey--"

"I would die, the pain from the...'mating'...would kill me," Rey grumbled as she easily climbed up a tree, sitting on one of its thick branches near the top. "I felt its pain before, I do not wish to go through it again." She huffed loudly, Phasma staring up at her with a slight frown.

"...You climbed that tree pretty quickly," Phasma blinked and Rey snorted in amusement before laughing again. She hadn't laughed this much in years, not since Uncle Luke had taken his own--she shook her head. She would not think of sad things now, not in this moment or situation. "You normally climb trees like that?"

"Mmn, yes," Rey's laughter died down to a chuckle as she looked to the side to overlook deeper into the forest once more. So, so much green. "I can climb cliffs as well. My uncle taught me many things in order to survive one day on my own."

"On your own..." Phasma echoed her words and Rey looked down at her. 

Rey tensed up as she could feel his presence coming.

It was a weird sensation, really. One that told her something of greatest value to her heart was coming home. It was a gust of dopamine, a rush of electrified nerves, and she found her feet on the forest floor without even realizing it. Her pupils were blown wide, her instincts on autopilot as she cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted: "Stórr vargr!" 

"Stórr--big wolf? You call him big wolf?" Phasma blinked in shock but Rey wasn't listening to her as she called out again, this shout louder. She let out a loud whimper as he didn't respond, and she hated it. She hated it, she hated it, 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘵. "Hví er hann eigi kalling út aptr, er hann--"

"Rey, he's just far away. He'll be here any second, we run faster than humans--"

"Gerir hann eigi viljmikr anymore?!" Rey was panicking. Rey was panicking and she didn't know why. Did she really care if he were to drop her off the end of the world? Did she really care if he never returned? That meant that she could go find the Úlfhéðinn and roam with them--no. No, no, no, she 𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘥𝘦𝘥 him. She needed him and it was eating her alive.

She started running. She didn't mean to, but she did.

"Rey!" Phasma shouted but Rey was already gone, running as fast as she could towards him and his scent. 𝘐'𝘮 𝘨𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘥𝘪𝘦, she whispered in her mind. 𝘐'𝘮 𝘨𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘥𝘪𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘦'𝘴 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦. 𝘐'𝘮 𝘨𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘥𝘪𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘩𝘦'𝘴 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦.

She halted to a stop at the sight of a grizzly bear a hundred yards away from her. Her eyes widened as it spotted her, looking at her as she looked at it. A certain calmness washed over her as they continued to stare at each other, not one of them moving. The bear seemed to nod its head towards her, a sense of acknowledgement of her presence, and she slowly gave it a nod back. "Ek sjá þú," She whispered, and the bear nodded once more as if to say "𝘐 𝘴𝘦𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘰𝘰". She wasn't saying it because she could see the bear with her eyes, no. No, no, she was saying it because she could see its spirit, and it, too, saw hers. 

"Rey!" She felt Kylo grab her from behind, Rey letting out a loud yelp as the bear ran away. "Rey, what are you--"

Rey whirled around and pulled him down by the furred collar of his cloak, pressing their lips together harshly as she pressed her body tightly against his. She wanted to cry in relief as the burning stopped in her veins at the mere touch of him. He pulled her even closer, only for her to break the kiss and bury her face in his chest. "Þú gerði eigi heyr mik--"

"I heard you," He pulled back slightly to lift her chin up. He was wearing gloves, the leather kissing her skin and sending shivers down her spine at the coolness of it. "I ran faster, but I did not think I would find you attempting to challenge a bear." He chuckled and Rey blinked with a confused expression before it hit her. He thought she was trying to fight the bear?

"No!" She shook her head and he arched a brow. "No, no, no, vér vóro eingseeingr hvergi fleiri!" 

"Seeing each other?" He looked utterly confused, and Rey couldn't help but giggle. He looked so cute confused. "Like--do you mean spirit wise? That is a thing with your people, isn't it?" 

"Já, þat er." She smiled brightly before kissing him again, Kylo growling softly into her mouth. She seemed much more willing today, much more accepting that they were one now. He couldn't be more happier.

"Come with me," He purred loudly as he pulled back, gently taking her hand and leading her back to the castle.

"Oh--oh, good, you found her!" Phasma laughed as they approached the edge of the forest, Kylo silently looking over at her. "She just ran off to find--"

"You may go hunt now, Phasma." He cut her off and Rey had a sinking feeling that, even though he had found her, he was upset that Phasma had let her run off in the first place. As Phasma ran off into the woods, Rey frowned slightly.

"Þat var eigi hanfaultr ek flýumk, ek flýumk til lítfyrirr þú--"

"It does not matter." He stated bluntly, instantly shaking off the subject, and Rey begrudgingly dropped it as she laced their fingers together. If he would attempt to punish Phasma later, she would cut in and stop him immediately. She would not let harm come to the blonde Draugr who was kind to her.

When they got into the castle, Rey nearly froze from how many Draugr were crawling around the stone premises. Why was she just seeing them now? Where had they been the night before? They were everywhere in the halls, looking at her and whispering dead languages to each other as they licked their lips. Why...were they looking at her like that? Was she not the same as them? Was it her scent? Was it--was it because she was mated to Kylo? "Gereigir geraugar kontact mit þeim," He whispered lowly as his grip on her hand tightened. "Keep þinn eyes á groundrinn." His voice was rough, gritty with venomous intentions, but she knew it was not towards her that the venom seeped. It was towards the Draugr who were looking at her as if she was a fine meal.

Rey's eyes flickered over to the side to see a young dark skinned Draugr staring at her with wide crimson eyes, his mouth agape slightly as she passed him. This was the only Draugr who did not look at her hungrily, his look being more of one of curiosity. "Rey," Kylo hissed lowly and Rey instantly looked back down to the ground. This is one thing she would obey him on, she did not wish to get tangled up with the other Draugr. But was this Draugr like the rest? Could he be like Phasma? Perhaps he would approach her later, perhaps she could ask him. Before they turned a corner to their room, Rey could distinctly hear one hiss out the word "𝘗𝘢𝘭𝘱𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘦". 

He practically slammed the wooden door behind them once they were in the room, his shoulders shaking with a murderous expression on his face. He wouldn't let them touch her, and most of them were already dead in his mind from simply looking at her. He had heard the one who hissed out Palpatine's name and he was going to kill that specific Draugr in front of all the others to prove a point, to put them back into their place. 

Rey could feel his rage, the brunette blinking with wide eyes as she gently touched his back. "Ek'm hí," She found herself saying and he looked over her shoulder at her with rage still in his gaze. "Ek'm hí." She repeated in the same soft, quiet tone and his shoulders slumped down as he relaxed. He turned around, pressing his back to the door as he ran a hand through his hair.

"I don't want you leaving this room until tomorrow night, do you understand me?" He breathed out and Rey's eyes widened before narrowing. Oh, no. No, no, no, she would not be locked in a room as he dealt with the other beings of death. She was not weak, she was perfectly capable of defending herself. Could he possibly think she couldn't fight back? "For my sanity, Rey, stay in the room. I know you're capable of defending yourself." Kylo looked down at her and expression turned to one of shock. Had he read her mind? Or her emotions? 

"...I will not stay," She finally managed to find her words, Kylo's eyes flashing with panic. "Ek munu walk með þú." She straightened out her shoulders, standing tall and proud, and Kylo nearly melted inside. He couldn't hold her down in a single room if he had even tried, she was too much of a free spirit to be trapped to one place, and he didn't even know why he asked her to stay in the room in the first place. Of course she could walk beside him, of course she could watch how he ran things. He supposed he asked her because he was frightened of her being injured, but he had forgotten who she was. His instincts had forgotten who this woman made of fire was. 

He gently cradled her face in his hands, just staring down at her with a look that told her that, in his eyes, he was holding the very world in his hands. "Ek hugsatr bear sá þú því at þat recognized sinn mjök own." Kylo smiled brightly and Rey let out a small noise of surprise before glancing to the side with a flustered expression. He was saying that she had the spirit of a bear? He saw her as the most powerful creature in the forest? Bears were sacred to her people, the strong protectors of the woods. She didn't know how to feel, in all honesty. It was the greatest praise she had ever received in her life. 

"I--I--" She tried to find the words to say to him, but she couldn't. She had no idea what to say. She was shell shocked, in a sense. Her? A bear? 

Kylo interrupted her thoughts by gently pulling down her dress down her shoulder, her eyes slowly widening as his burned into hers. Now? He wanted to--at this moment? "Kylo, I--"

"I think I prefer 'stórr vargr'," He hummed as he smirked and Rey huffed as she stepped backwards, hurriedly pulling her dress back up. 

"Réttr feed mik fyrir nú, ek don't feel komfortable mit þeim... listening outside," She folded her arms across her chest as she looked away, Kylo growling lowly in the back of his throat in the irritation that she was right. The other Draugr would most certainly be listening and we're probably already listening right now. He was currently thinking about if he could trap them all in a cave somewhere and do away with all of them, perhaps tear a hole in their main sleeping crypt and watch them burn alive. He would keep Phasma...but the rest, including Hux, he could easily do away with. 

"Alright, I understand," He took off his cloak, letting it fall to the floor before pulling off his gloves. "Neck or wrist?" He asked and she hummed as she gently took his left hand, turning it over to trace the lines on his palm. Her hands were so tiny, he realized. She was so tiny but mighty. Mightier than anyone he had ever met. "You're beautiful." He whispered and Rey paused for a moment before smiling as she looked down. 

"Þú're really réttr giving mik lotr ór kompliments tonight, aren't þú?"

"Þú deserve þau allr," He spoke softly and Rey's eyes flicked up to his. "Every single one." 

She smirked at this as she gently brought his wrist up to her lips, flicking her tongue out against a vein. Kylo nearly fell to his knees, his world spinning for a moment at the gesture. Dear Gods, how did Vader survive this? Well--he didn't...but still. "Rey," He spoke breathlessly as she grinned with fangs before licking the vein again. "Rey, 𝘎𝘰𝘥𝘴, stop teasing--" His words were cut off by her sinking her fangs deeply into his wrist, his words becoming a choked noise of ecstasy from simply just watching it happen. 

She fluttered her eyelashes at him as she drank, grinning to herself mentally as she was thoroughly enjoying this moment. He was practically falling apart by just watching her feed from him, and it was highly entertaining. Here stood the Draugr that had her village in mass hysteria at all times, that had to plead to him to make a deal with him so he and his clan wouldn't keep murdering mass numbers at once, and he was getting positively wrecked by her fangs in his flesh. It was riveting. She sank her fangs in even deeper to see his reaction, and he nearly fell back against the door as a strangled gasp escaped his lips. She knew if she kept this up, he wouldn't care if the other Draugr listened to them as he had her.

She pulled back quickly on this realization, licking the wound on his wrist before putting her hand up to wipe her mouth. He grabbed her wrist just in time to stop him, his eyes glowing brightly as a low growl emitted from the back of his throat. Oh Gods, she shouldn't have teased him. "Don't þú dare remove þat fran þinn muðr," He growled loudly and Rey bit her lower lip. She slowly licked her lips before he dove in and licked a stripe up her bloodied chin hungrily, Rey whining loudly before clinging to him. He was cleaning his blood off of her, he was gripping her tightly and pressing their bodies together even tighter, and Rey felt lightheaded from it all. His tongue felt like a drug, like the forbidden mushrooms that the warriors of her village used to channel the Gods before war. 

"S-stórr vargr, þeir'll heyr--"

"𝘓𝘦𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮." He picked her up as if she was nothing, Rey yelping loudly as she gripped onto his shoulders and wrapped her legs around his waist. Her dress was pulled up way past her thighs now, golden skin exposed and seemingly glowing in the fire in the room. He purred loudly as he tightened her grip on her ass, Rey letting out a shaky whine as he scraped his fangs against her throat. She was incredibly messy while feeding, his blood having dripped all the way from her lips to her neck, and he found pure delight in this. He couldn't wait to see her properly feed. "Let þau heyr oss." He licked another stripe up her neck, her hands trembling as they gripped his shoulders tighter. 

She whimpered as she frantically nuzzled the side of his head, desperately trying to get him to slow down, but her efforts went to waste as he threw her onto her back on the bed. He hurriedly pulled her dress up all the way to her upper stomach, the Draugr purring loudly as he hiked her legs over his shoulder. 

"S-stórr vargr--"

"Let þau heyr." He looked up at her with fiery eyes before kissing down her stomach, Rey whimpering as she arched her back off the bed only for him to slam her hips down back on it with his hands. She attempted to buck her hips up once more but froze as she felt him go lower. If she could breathe, she would be hyperventilating. If she had a heartbeat, it would pounding like the drums of war. He just kept going, his lips touching her inner thighs before his eyes glanced up at hers again. 

She stared down at him with half lidded eyes, her lips parted as she panted. Her chest was heaving, even without her breathing, and entire body was trembling. She felt weak being like this, but she had to remind herself that this wasn't weakness. There was no weakness in desire. She grabbed a fistful of his hair and yanked his head forward, Kylo snarling quietly in warning. She slowly grinned as she prepared to yank his hair again, but he surprised her by leaning in and licking a single stripe between her folds. Rey squeaked loudly in utter surprise at the feeling, her body jolting under his hands. He only grinned at this before bringing her cunt closer to his face, his hands moving up to grip her thighs as he began to devour her ravenously. 

She let out a high pitch noise as her other hand grabbed at his hair as well, and she attempted to buck up her hips wildly only for him to snarl into her--Gods, the 𝘷𝘪𝘣𝘳𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯--and scraped his teeth on her clit.

She screamed at that. 

"You really love pain, don't you?" He came up as he took her legs off his shoulders, leaning over her as one of his hands slid down the inside of her thigh. "I wonder how that started, hmm?" 

"Þú mæltoor mjök," Rey spoke breathlessly as she grabbed his face and pulled him down to her, crashing their mouths together desperately. She was grinding up against him, a wetness growing between her thighs as she did so. He pinned her wrists down in the blink of an eye, pulling back and staring down at her. 

The things he felt for her, the magnetic effect she had on him, on his emotions, the way the mating bond had tied them eternally together...it was so much. It was so, so much, and it felt like just by staring at her he was going to spontaneously combust into flames. She was an obsession, a forever need, and he would kill anyone who tried to take her. He was hers, and she was his.

She wiggled underneath him slightly, breaking his trance, and he blinked before leaning down and kissing her jaw as he let go of her wrists. She mewled softly at this, putting one of her legs on his side as she threw her arms around his neck. He wanted to stay here forever with her. If he was ever separated from her for too long, he would think of this moment. But he would never let them be separated for too long, he would never leave her for long periods of time. In fact, he hated going hunting without her earlier. He 𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘥𝘦𝘥 her by his side at all times. 

"Hví gerþúr tease eingtilr stop?" She whined out as she bucked up against him and his instincts kicked back in as that famous animalistic growl left his lips. He pulled up from her neck only to shove two fingers into her at once, Rey throwing her head back as she screamed. 

"Gods, 𝘙𝘦𝘺," He purred loudly with a fanged grin as he felt how wet she was. She really did like pain, didn't she? He could do pain. He began to thrust his fingers in and out of her roughly, and Rey could only scream once more. Her entire body was trembling violently, her body writhing and she couldn't stop moving her head from side to side as she grabbed at the furs on the bed frantically. She felt like she was going to die. There was pressure building up in her, and it exploded as he dove down and tore his fangs into her throat.

She screamed as loudly as she could as she came on his fingers, Kylo's snarl muffled by her neck as he tore his fangs in deeper. She could feel her blood dripping down her neck in copious amounts, the top of her dress completely soon soaked in blood. She felt lightheaded as he pulled back, his lips smashing against hers and she moaned loudly into his mouth as her eyes fluttered closed. 

She felt like she floating. She felt weightless, she felt like she was flying. 

"Rey," He pulled away and practically tripped to get off the bed, the Draugr pulling off his clothes in a hurried rush. Rey sat up and practically ripped off her dress, the part of her mind that wasn't pure primal instinct mourning the pale blue dress. 

"I think you were right," Rey dragged her index finger up her upper chest as his eyes snapped to her, her finger becoming coated in heavy red. "I think red is better." She put her finger in her mouth without breaking eye contact with him, sucking the blood off before pulling it out with a soft 'pop'. Oh, she had done it now. 

He pounced on her, his clothes practically left torn on the floor, and he roughly flipped her over. He grabbed one of her hips and poised them upwards so her ass was up in the air, his other hand tangling in her hair and shoving the side of her face into the bed. "You have no idea what you have just done." He grinned wildly as his fangs lengthened even longer, Rey snarling like an animal in response. He slammed into her in one thrust, Rey screaming yet again as she clawed viciously at the bed. 

Her vision was becoming blurred as he didn't hold his strength back at all, the young girl not even recognizing the constant high pitched noises escaping her lips. When he yanked her head back by her hair, she lost control as she screamed even louder than all the times before. Her scream echoed throughout the entire castle, and her vision went white as she spasmed violently as she came. She heard him moan loudly, his nails digging into her hips as his thrusts became more erratic. 

He suddenly stopped, pulling out of her, and she let out a loud, pathetic sob as he did so. "Hush," He spoke as he flipped her over, quickly laying down on the bed before pulling her on top of him. "Ride." He ordered and Rey nodded furiously in agreement as she grabbed his cock, emitting a loud hiss from her mate.

Her mate.

She would need to process that later.

She sank down onto him, a loud whine escaping her swollen lips as she fully impaled herself onto him. This felt 𝘦𝘹𝘵𝘳𝘦𝘮𝘦𝘭𝘺 different than the other times, she hadn't ridden him yet. Her eyes nearly crossed as he thrusted upwards, his hands gripping her hips tightly as he did so. As he did it again, she cried out before throwing her head back with her mouth open. Her fangs were fully extended, her eyes glowing brightly, and as her chest heaved, loud hisses escaped her throat. She was no longer human, she was purely a feral animal. No sane creature sounded like this, no thing of sound mind. 

"Ek gerumk þú beautifully," Kylo crooned and Rey instantly looked down at him with fiery eyes. "Minn flawless kreation." 

She began to slam her hips down onto him repeatedly, Kylo crying out before laughing breathlessly in pure delight as his head fell back while he met her movements in perfect harmony.

She, without warning, leaned down and pressed her body tightly against his as she sank her fangs into his shoulder. Kylo practically 𝘴𝘤𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮𝘦𝘥 as he wrapped his arms around her and clung to her tightly, their hips still moving together feverently. He squeezed his eyes shut as he panted, Rey drinking him down hungrily. The sound of her feeding was wet, he could practically see his blood pooling all over his skin and staining the furs beneath them. The furs were already stained with their blood, and he assumed they would be dyed purely red soon. 

She pulled back violently as she cried out while spasming once more, Kylo moaning loudly as he released into her. She shuddered as she felt him fill her, Rey feverishly licking at the wound on his neck as it healed. Kylo held her tightly, closing his eyes as he let his body relax beneath hers. "Þú're svá perfect, svá wonderfully perfect..." He muttered out from his energy being drained momentarily and Rey gently nuzzled his blood soaked throat while letting out a mewl in response.

One on his hands reached up to cup the back of her neck, his other hand resting on her back as he felt himself enter a state of sheer relaxation. She relaxed on top of him as well, slowly closing her eyes as she began to purr softly in satisfaction. 

She wanted to stay here for a moment before getting up, and he agreed with her without either of them saying a single word.

For the first time in a very long time, Rey felt home.

And it no longer frightened her.


End file.
